Menta e canela
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Para ela, Taichi Yagami é apenas um garoto arrogante e orgulhoso. Para ele, Sora Takenouchi não passa de uma garota exibida e irritante. Eles não suportam um ao outro, mas o destino pode transformar essa improvável combinação em uma união perfeita.
1. Prólogo: Férias de verão

Fic comemorativa de 1 ano como ficwritter! Parabéns pra Estelar! 

* * *

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Digimon pertencem a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Sinopse: Universo Alternativo. Para ela, Taichi Yagami é apenas um garoto arrogante e orgulhoso. Para ele, Sora Takenouchi não passa de uma garota exibida e irritante. Opostos como o dia e a noite, eles simplesmente não suportam um ao outro, mas uma virada do destino pode transformar essa improvável combinação em uma união perfeita.

**Menta e Canela **

**Prólogo: Férias de verão**

É o 1º dia das férias de verão em Tóquio e muitas pessoas seguem viagem, a maioria rumo ao litoral, em busca de sol e mar.

– Até que enfim chegaram as férias de verão!

– É mesmo, eu não vejo a hora de viajar, vai ser ótimo passar as próximas 3 semanas na praia!

Mimi e Sora comentam animadas a caminho da rodoviária.

– Vai ser perfeito! Principalmente porque nossos amigos vão estar lá também!

– É, vai ser muito legal! A Yolei, o Izzy, o Tk, a Kari...

– E o Ken e o Matt também vão. Ah, e o Tai, é claro!

– Você tinha que me lembrar que aquele chato exibido também vai com a gente? Com certeza vai estragar a viagem!

– Ai Sora, eu não entendo como você pode não gostar do Tai...

– Não gostar é pouco, eu o detesto!

– Mas ele é tão... adorável!

– Se você gosta tanto assim dele por que não se casa com ele logo de uma vez?

– Nossa, é incrível como você fica de mau humor só de falar no Tai...

– Só ouvir o nome dele já me deixa irritada. Eu simplesmente não o suporto! Mas deixa isso pra lá, não vou estragar as minhas férias porque alguém indesejável vai estar presente...

– É isso aí, Sora! Esse é o espírito! Vamos indo depressa, não quero perder nem um minuto das férias!

Quando as garotas chegam até a rodoviária, encontram seus amigos bastante animados, prontos para viajar.

– Nossa, Mimi! Você vai levar tanta bagagem! – Kari comenta observando a amiga pôr as malas no compartimento de bagagens.

– É verdade, Mimi. Vamos passar as férias, não nos mudar pra lá... - Sora diz em tom de brincadeira.

– Ah, é sempre bom estar preparada pra tudo... – Mimi responde se justificando.

– Claro, você é muito prevenida, Mimi... – Sora responde também guardando sua bagagem.

– Será que dá pra dar licença, garota? Você está atrapalhando o meu caminho!

Ao ouvir a voz inconfundível de Taichi Yagami às suas costas, Sora se vira imediatamente e responde irritada:

– Olha como fala, seu mal-educado! O mundo não gira em torno de você, sabia?

– Quem você pensa que é pra me dar alguma lição de moral? Ah, esqueci! Você é a "Senhorita Perfeição! – Tai responde sarcástico, enquanto Sora se afasta furiosa.

– Como ele me irrita! Eu não suporto esse cara! – ela reclama entrando no ônibus.

– Oi, garotas! Estão animadas pra viajar? – Yolei cumprimenta Mimi e Sora, enquanto se acomoda em sua poltrona.

– Oi, Yolei! É claro que estamos!

– Com certeza, mal posso esperar pra chegar lá!

– A propósito, essa é a minha prima, Yume, ela vai viajar com a gente – Yolei afirma indicando a garota alta, de longos cabelos e olhos escuros que está ao seu lado – Essas são Sora Takenouchi e Mimi Tachikawa.

– Yume Inoue, é um prazer conhecê-las – Yume diz fazendo uma leve reverência.

– Igualmente – Sora e Mimi respondem ao cumprimento.

– Onde está o Ken? – Mimi pergunta depois de se sentar.

– Aí vem ele, com o Tk e a Kari...

Eles se aproximam, e depois de cumprimentar as amigas, Ken senta-se ao lado de Yolei, enquanto Tk e Kari sentam-se nas poltronas atrás deles, sorridentes.

– Esses pombinhos... aposto que vão ficar de romance a viagem toda... – Sora comenta observando os amigos nas poltronas à sua frente.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais à frente, Tai, Izzy e Matt conversam a respeito das garotas:

– É uma pena que a Mimi tenha ido sentar tão longe... – Izzy comenta desapontado, ao ver Mimi conversando com as amigas mais atrás no ônibus.

– Você está mesmo a fim dela, não está? – Matt pergunta, deixando Izzy um tanto sem jeito.

– É... eu acho que sim...

– A Mimi é uma garota muito legal, não sei por que ele tem que andar com a "Senhorita Perfeição"!

– De quem você está falando, Tai?

– De quem mais, Matt? Estou falando da Sora, é claro!

– Não sei por que você não gosta da Sora, ela é tão legal e divertida... – Izzy diz dando de ombros.

– Pra mim ela não passa de uma chata, irritante, ela me dá nos nervos! – Tai diz virando-se para trás e vendo Sora olhar pela janela, distraída – Só espero poder ficar o mais longe possível dela nessas férias...

Depois que todos se acomodam, o ônibus segue viagem, levando-os rumo às suas tão esperadas férias de verão.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Dessa vez resolvi escrever um universo alternativo, um Taiora um pouco diferente das minhas outras fics. E aí? Gostaram do início? Espero que sim! Deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando da fic, ok? A opinião de vocês é muito importante. Espero atualizar em breve! **

**Feliz Natal pra todos!**

**Estelar **


	2. Cap 1: Romances à vista

**Capítulo 1 – Romances à vista **

Enquanto o céu adquire os tons alaranjados característicos do dia ao entardecer, o ônibus finalmente chega ao seu destino.

– Esse lugar é tão bonito... esse verão vai ser ótimo! – Mimi comenta animada enquanto caminha em direção ao hotel.

– O seu pai foi muito legal em nos hospedar aqui, Yolei – Sora diz enquanto se registram na recepção.

– É, foi mesmo. Imagina se a gente tivesse que pagar por tudo? Só uma diária já ia nos levar à falência! – Tk comenta divertido, fazendo todos darem boas risadas.

O hotel é bastante luxuoso, sendo um dos mais requisitados da região. Há algumas semanas, antes do fim das aulas, Yolei havia pedido a seu pai que reservasse alguns quartos para que ela e seus amigos pudessem passar algumas semanas no litoral.

Após se registrarem, todos seguem até seus quartos para se acomodarem. Depois de se instalar em seu quarto, Sora vai até o quarto de Mimi:

– Mimi, eu posso entrar? – ela pergunta batendo na porta do quarto.

– Claro, Sora. A porta está aberta.

Sora fica surpresa ao ver que a amiga ainda está ocupada arrumando suas roupas e objetos pessoais.

– Eu falei que era muita coisa! Vamos, eu te ajudo a guardar... – Sora se oferece tirando algumas roupas da mala e dobrando-as – Vim te chamar pra dar uma voltinha na praia depois...

– Legal, vamos assim que acabarmos aqui!

Quando finalmente terminam de arrumar tudo, Mimi e Sora saem para caminhar pela praia.

– Essa paria é mesmo linda... – Mimi diz enquanto observa o mar ao entardecer.

– É mesmo... - Sora concorda – Perfeita pra o romance – ela acrescenta ao ver Izzy aproximar-se, com o olhar fixo sua amiga.

– Por que você está dizendo isso, Sora? – Mimi pergunta curiosa.

– Olha lá o Izzy! Aposto que ele vem falar com você...

– Oi, garotas! Também estão fazendo o reconhecimento do lugar? – ele cumprimenta chegando mais perto.

– Oi, Izzy! É, achamos legal vir dar uma volta na paria antes do jantar – Sora responde simpática.

– Oi, Izzy! Você também está gostando daqui? – Mimi pergunta sorrindo, fazendo Izzy corar um pouco.

– Ah, estou sim! – ele responde animado.

– Eu até estava falando pra Mimi que aqui é um lugar perfeito para o romance, você não acha, Izzy? – Sora pergunta em um tom sugestivo, e agora não apenas Izzy está bastante vermelho, mas Mimi também, demonstrando terem ficado sem jeito com a pergunta de Sora – Sabem, eu acho que já vou voltar pro hotel, já estou ficando com fome. Vejo vocês mais tarde! – ela se despede com um aceno de mão, deixando Izzy e Mimi sozinhos.

Sora sempre soube que aqueles dois se gostavam, e por isso está sempre dando uma "forcinha" para que fiquem juntos.

_Acho que essas férias são uma ótima oportunidade pra eles se acertarem..._ – ela pensa enquanto caminha pela areia de volta ao hotel.

– Oi, Sora. Já voltando pro hotel?

– Ah, oi Matt. É, já está quase na hora do jantar... – Sora responde virando-se para Matt, que a acompanha no caminho de volta.

– Pelo jeito vamos ter um outro casal por aqui em breve, não é? – ele diz se referindo a Izzy e Mimi, que conversam animadamente mais ao longe.

– É o que parece...

Eles caminham em silêncio até chegarem à entrada do hotel.

– Sora... eu estava pensando... você acha que a gente podia sair juntos uma hora dessas? – Matt sugere parando de andar e encarando Sora.

– É... eu acho que podemos sim – ela responde, também parando se andar.

– Ok. Vamos entrar agora? – Matt pergunta com um leve sorriso.

– Claro – Sora responde acompanhando – o.

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois do café-da-manhã, todos se dirigem à praia, a fim de aproveitar a bela manhã de sol.

– Eu concordo com você, ele é mesmo muito fofo...

– E tem um sorriso lindo...

– De quem vocês estão falando? – Sora pergunta aproximando-se das amigas.

– A Yume estava nos dizendo que não consegue tirar os olhos do Tai – Yolei explica deixando sua prima sem graça com o comentário – E a Mimi e eu concordamos que ele é lindo mesmo...

– Ah, por favor, com tantos caras por aí vocês têm que ficar "babando" justamente por ele? – Sora afirma num tom de censura, sentando-se na toalha estendida na areia, junto com Yolei, Mimi, Yume e Kari – Deixa aquele idiota pra lá Yume, você consegue coisa melhor...

– Hei, dá um tempo aí, Sora! É do meu irmão que você está falando!

– Desculpe Kari, eu sei que ele é o seu irmão, mas é que eu não o tolero de jeito nenhum!

– Não sei por que você não gosta do Tai, Sora – Yume comenta enquanto passa protetor solar.

– Só pra citar algumas razões: ele é chato, exibido, orgulhoso, irritante e...

– Sora!

– Ah, me desculpe de novo, Kari!

* * *

– Quer dizer que você convidou a Sora pra sair? – Tai questiona Matt como se ele tivesse feito alguma loucura.

– É, convidei sim, e ela aceitou – Matt responde servindo-se de sua água de coco gelada.

– Não sei o que você vê naquela... – Tai acaba interrompendo o que ia dizer, já que Matt o encara com uma expressão de reprovação – Ela é uma chata, mimada, arrogante e metida a besta! – ele acaba por dizer.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, Tai. A Sora é uma garota incrível, só você que não vê isso...

– Ela é um pesadelo, isso sim. Não suporto o fato dela estar aqui também!

* * *

Algum tempo depois, os casais resolvem se dispersar, buscando mais privacidade.

– Parece que estamos sobrando por aqui... – Sora comenta enquanto se seca.

– É, pelo menos por enquanto... – Yume responde dobrando sua toalha.

– Quer ir beber um suco?

– Boa idéia, quero sim.

Quando as duas chegam ao bar, Sora suspira, num gesto de impaciência.

– Aí vem o senhor "Sou o rei da popularidade"! – ela diz indicando Tai com o olhar.

Yume demonstra uma felicidade imediata ao vê-lo.

Ele se aproxima do balcão e cumprimenta Yume cordialmente, ignorando a presença de Sora, que lhe lança um olhar de desprezo.

– Oi, Yume. Tudo bem?

– Oi, Tai. Tudo ótimo – Yume responde com um sorriso.

– Um suco de tangerina, por favor.

– Desculpe, esse era o último – a vendedora responde, apontando para o copo de suco que Sora está bebendo.

Tai encara Sora com uma expressão de visível irritação. Ela lhe retribui com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Você. Tinha que ser você. Mais uma vez atrapalhando a minha vida! – ele exclama nervoso.

– Fique sabendo que eu nunca atrapalhei a sua vida, e se está tão incomodado, por que não some daqui de uma vez? – ela responde irritada.

– Você não é ninguém pra me dizer o que fazer!

– Claro, isso porque você é alguém muito importante, não é? É o "Rei da Popularidade"! – Sora exclama em voz alta, enfatizando seu desdém.

– Olha, é mesmo muito azar estar no mesmo lugar que você!

– Tirou as palavras da minha boca! Eu espero não ter que te ver de novo por aí!

– Eu digo o mesmo pra você! – Tai responde ainda mais zangado e sai caminhando rapidamente até o mar.

– É incrível como você dois brigam, vai ver foram apaixonados um pelo outro em alguma vida passada... – Ken comenta aproximando-se de Sora e Yume, depois de ter presenciado a cena anterior.

– Apaixonados? Eu e aquele lá? – Sora pergunta incrédula – Fala sério, Ken. Isso não aconteceria nem em um milhão de anos...

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! **

**Espero que estejam gostando da estória! E continuem comentando! Obrigada à Anaísa e Aninha Inuzuka pelas reviews, beijinhos pra vocês! **

**Feliz Natal! **

**Estelar **


	3. Cap 2: O passeio, a aposta e o oceano

**Capítulo 2 – O passeio, a aposta e o oceano **

Mais tarde, depois do almoço, Yolei convida os amigos para um passeio de helicóptero, sobrevoando o oceano. Como não podem ir todos de uma vez, eles se dividem em 2 grupos: Yolei, Ken, Tk, Kari e Tai vão primeiro, e Mimi, Izzy, Yume, Matt e Sora vão em seguida.

– Puxa vida, não sabia que você tinha planejado esse passeio, Yolei! Foi uma idéia genial! – Kari exclama animada, observando o céu azul através da janela do helicóptero.

– É verdade Yolei, isso é mesmo demais! – Tk concorda com a namorada, também bastante animado.

– Imaginei que vocês iam gostar...

– É um passeio bem romântico... – Ken comenta displicente, sorrindo para Yolei, que também sorri, corando um pouco.

– Pois é, eu tô mesmo sobrando aqui... – Tai diz um tanto distraído, observando o mar relativamente calmo através da janela.

– Ah maninho, você devia ter deixado pra vir no outro vôo com a Yume...

– Você e a Yume estão juntos, Tai?

– Não, Tk. Pelo menos não ainda...

* * *

– Ah, é tão legal sobrevoar o mar! – Mimi exclama feliz durante o passeio – E de helicóptero é melhor que de avião!

– Porque o helicóptero balança mais? – Yume pergunta de forma irônica, demonstrando não estar muito à vontade no interior do veículo.

– Não precisa ficar com medo, Yume. É bastante seguro, não tem perigo.

– O Izzy está certo – Matt confirma dirigindo-se à Yume – E você Sora, também está com medo? – ele pergunta com um sorriso, virando-se para Sora.

– Não, é claro que não! Eu adoro uma boa aventura...

* * *

– E aí? Gostaram do passeio? – Tk pergunta aos demais quando retornam ao hotel.

– Com certeza, foi ótimo! – Mimi responde com entusiasmo.

– Yume... sabia que o Tai ficou se sentindo sozinho? Você devia ter ido com ele... – Yolei sugere com "segundas intenções", fazendo a prima corar imediatamente. Apesar disso, Yume decide aproveitar a oportunidade.

– Não fala assim, Yolei! – ela afirma fingindo estar aborrecida – Mas de repente nós podemos mesmo sair juntos depois, o que você acha, Tai? – ela pergunta dirigindo-se a ele bastante sorridente.

– É... eu acho uma boa idéia... – Tai responde em seguida, deixando a garota entusiasmada.

– E você, Sora? Gostou da mini-viagem de helicóptero?

– Ah, eu adorei, Kari! Foi muito legal observar o oceano lá de cima! Acho até que vi golfinhos nadando bem ao longe... – Sora responde alegre, mas seu sorriso se desfaz imediatamente ao ouvir a risada sarcástica de Tai.

– Golfinhos? Você acha que viu golfinhos? Acho que você está precisando de óculos...

– Quem deve estar precisando de óculos é você, porque eu vi sim!

– Que bobagem, não é possível! Não tinha golfinho nenhum!

– Tinha sim! Eu não tenho culpa se você não prestou atenção porque é um tonto!

– Você é maluca! Não tinha nada lá!

– Parem com isso vocês dois! – Kari interrompe a discussão colocando-se entre o irmão e Sora.

– É, já chega de gritaria. Que tal a gente ir fazer um lanche? – Izzy sugere enquanto Sora e Tai continuam se encarando com expressões furiosas.

– Ótima idéia, Izzy! Vamos indo então! – Mimi aplaude a idéia de Izzy e os demais também concordam.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, quase ao entardecer, Tai decide caminhar um pouco pela praia. Ele vê Sora sentada na areia, observando o mar, distraída.

– Tentando ver algum golfinho? – ele pergunta ironicamente, aproximando-se dela.

– Você é um chato mesmo, não é? Será que não se cansa de me aborrecer, não? – ela responde virando-se para ele, irritada.

– Sem essa! Você é quem vive me aborrecendo, me tirando do sério o tempo todo com esse seu jeito arrogante! – Tai replica imediatamente, deixando Sora mais irritada do que já estava.

– Eu sou arrogante? Vê se se enxerga! Você se acha sempre o dono da verdade, por isso faz questão de ficar me contrariando! – ela afirma se levantando.

– Só porque eu não acredito que você tenha visto golfinho algum? Mas é a verdade! Não tinha nada lá!

– Tinha sim, eu vi e aposto que veria de novo!

– Eu aposto que não ia ver nada!

– Se a gente pudesse ir de helicóptero até o mar aberto agora, você ia ver que eu estou certa!

– Pois então vamos! – Tai exclama de repente, surpreendendo Sora.

– Como assim "vamos"? Não podemos...

– Podemos sim, eu piloto o helicóptero. (N/A: Não me perguntem quando o Tai fez aulas de pilotagem...)

– É sério? Não sabia dessa sua habilidade...

– É que você é mal-informada...

– E você é exibido! Além disso, não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

– Claro, como você é medrosa...

– Eu não sou medrosa! E quer saber? Vamos então! Assim acabamos de vez com essa discussão!

– Não... acho melhor não irmos. Pode ser perigoso... deixa pra lá.

– Ah, agora você muda de idéia! Claro, porque tem medo de estar errado...

Os dois se encaram durante alguns segundos, demonstrando claramente o desejo de desafiar um ao outro.

– Então vamos, agora! – Tai afirma enérgico, caminhando rapidamente até o hotel.

– Ótimo! – Sora concorda, acompanhando-o de perto.

Eles vão até o terraço e, depois de "seqüestrar" o helicóptero, seguem viagem rumo ao mar aberto.

* * *

– Essa você já perdeu! Daqui a pouco vamos ver os golfinhos e aí você vai ver que eu estava certa e você errado! – Sora afirma animada, irritando Tai.

– Daqui a pouco eu vou estar rindo da sua cara, porque a única errada aqui é você! – ele responde sério.

À medida que eles se afastam da praia e adentram mais e mais no oceano, Sora continua procurando enxergar algum movimento a mais nas ondas através da janela, mas tudo indica que Tai é quem vai ganhar a aposta.

– Viu só? Eu disse. Nada. Até agora não vimos nada! – ele afirma de foram categórica.

– É que precisamos ir mais longe... – Sora argumenta, embora sem muita convicção.

Sem se dar conta, eles acabam indo cada vez mais longe e, ocupados em discutir, como sempre, não percebem que estão tomando um rumo desconhecido.

– Ali! Olha lá embaixo! – Sora grita de repente, chamando a atenção de Tai.

– Onde? Eu não tô vendo nada daqui! – ele responde impaciente, segurando firmemente os controles.

– Azar o seu, porque eu tô vendo!

– Ah, não! Você não vai ganhar essa assim tão fácil! Pronto, liguei o piloto-automático, agora posso ver, ou melhor, não ver o que você está apontando! – Tai exclama ansioso, aproximando-se da janela pela qual Sora observa o mar.

Ela ignora o último comentário dele e continua a indicar a mesma direção.

– Bem ali! Você não está vendo?

– Aquilo é só um cardume de peixes pequenos! Não tem nenhum golfinho ali!

– Tem sim! É que não dá pra ver muito bem daqui...

– Espera, eu vou abrir a porta, assim você se convence de uma vez por todas!

– Assim você é quem vai se convencer finalmente!

Com a porta aberta, Sora e Tai continuam tentando ver os golfinhos, enquanto o helicóptero começa a balançar mais do que o normal.

– Lá! À direita! – Sora indica um lugar específico, próximo a uma estreita faixa de água particularmente mais azul.

– Onde? Ali?

– Não! Mais pra esquerda!

– Mas você tinha dito direita!

– À esquerda da direita!

– Como é que é? – Tai pergunta confuso.

– Não é possível que você não esteja vendo! Está tão... perto... Ahhh! – Sora acaba perdendo equilíbrio e fica pendurada na porta do helicóptero, segurando-se apenas com uma das mãos.

Ela acaba escorregando e Tai rapidamente segura seu braço, bem a tempo de evitar que ela caia na água.

– Calma, eu vou te puxar de volta! – ele exclama nervoso, mas quando tenta ajudar Sora, o helicóptero continua a balançar cada vez mais, fazendo com que Tai também perca o equilíbrio.

Assim, Sora e Tai acabam caindo no mar, enquanto o helicóptero perde o controle e em seguida também mergulha no oceano, felizmente bem distante de onde eles estão.

Ao ver seu único meio de transporte avariado, eles se entreolham preocupados, flutuando na superfície. Em seguida observam à sua volta e se dão conta de que devem estar incrivelmente distantes da praia, perdidos no imenso e azul oceano...

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi povo!**

**Desculpem a demora na atualização, mas todo mundo acaba se atrasando um pouco por causa das festas de final de ano, né? Por falar nisso, aproveito pra desejar um Feliz 2006 pra todos! Muito obrigada a Anaisa, Kawaii-Nique, RodrigoVP e Rayana Wolfer pelas reviews e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic! Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos e boas férias!**

**Estelar**


	4. Cap 3: Perdidos

**Capítulo 3 – Perdidos **

– E agora? O que vamos fazer? – Sora pergunta nervosa, encarando Tai.

– Eu não sei! O helicóptero já era, não podemos voltar! – ele responde também claramente nervoso.

– Isso é óbvio, não é? Temos que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos ficar aqui! - Sora reclama irritada, batendo os braços com força na água, deixando Tai mais molhado do que já estava

– Ah, podemos sim, é claro que podemos! Vamos nos transformar em golfinhos e viver no oceano pra sempre! – Tai exclama com falsa animação, mais sarcástico do que nunca.

Sora se vira pra ele e lhe lança um olhar mortal.

– Escuta aqui, já é bastante ruim estar aqui nessa situação, e eu ainda tenho que suportar as suas piadinhas de mau gosto?

– Não sei por que você está achando ruim, afinal a culpa disso tudo é sua!

– Minha culpa? Ficou louco? Era você quem estava pilotando o helicóptero!

– Mas foi você quem perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou me levando junto!

– Se você tivesse me puxado de volta nós não teríamos caído!

– Eu tentei, mas você é muito pesada!

– Como é que é? Ora, seu... eu vou afogar você! Eu não sou pesada, você é que é um fracote! – Sora grita furiosa, empurrando Tai.

– Eu não sou fracote! E se alguém vai se afogar aqui vai ser você! – Tai também grita, igualmente irritado.

Eles iniciam uma "batalha aquática", levando sua hostilidade mútua ao extremo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na praia onde estão passando as férias, Tk, Kari, Ken e Yolei curtem o final do dia ensolarado jogando uma partida de "vôlei de praia romântico", já que estão jogando casal contra casal.

– Eu adoro a praia, é tão relaxante! – Mimi comenta sentada na areia junto com Izzy, observando os amigos jogarem.

– É mesmo, essas férias estão ótimas! – Izzy concorda animado – E pensar que no começo eu nem queria vir... – ele acrescenta depois de beber um gole de seu refrigerante.

– Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo... se não eu estaria sentindo muito a sua falta... – Mimi diz sorrindo para Izzy de um jeito meigo.

– Eu também estaria sentindo muito a sua falta... – ele responde também sorrindo e em seguida aproximando-se dela para beijá-la.

– Por isso vocês dois não quiseram jogar, não é? – Tk grita para Izzy e Mimi – "Não levo muito jeito pra jogar vôlei..." – ele diz imitando a voz de Izzy, de brincadeira.

– Mas pra beijar a Mimi você leva jeito, não é, Izzy? – Ken completa, tomando parte na brincadeira de Tk.

– Ah, parem com isso! Como se vocês também não fizessem isso o tempo todo! – Mimi exclama com um sorriso acusador, deixando Tk e Ken sem graça, enquanto Izzy e as garotas dão risada.

– Oi, gente! Kari, você sabe onde está o seu irmão? – Yume pergunta aproximando-se do grupo.

– Oi, Yume! Não, eu não sei. Pra dizer a verdade, já faz um bom tempo que eu não vejo o Tai... – Kari responde um tanto pensativa.

– Bem, então acho que vou procurá-lo mais um pouco por aí... Até depois – Yume se despede e continua sua busca.

– Eles formam um casal legal na minha opinião... – Yolei comenta depois que Yume se afasta.

– Quem? – Kari pergunta distraída.

– A Yume e o Tai! – Yolei responde impaciente.

– Você acha? Eu não acho não, pra mim a Yume não combina muito com o Tai...

– Sério?

– É, acho que ele combina mesmo com uma garota mais... enérgica...

* * *

– Espera! Pára um minuto! – Tai exclama segurando as duas mãos de Sora.

– O quê? O que foi agora? – ela pergunta zangada, soltando-se dele.

– Olha ali! Terra! Deve ser uma ilha! – ele diz animado, apontando para o que parecia ser mesmo uma ilha, bem perto de onde eles estão.

– Nossa, é mesmo! – Sora se admira concentrando-se do lugar indicado por Tai – Por que não tínhamos visto antes?

– Porque estávamos muito ocupados brigando...

– Precisamos chegar até aquela ilha! – Sora afirma ignorando o comentário de Tai.

– É, lá estaremos seguros. Eu espero... – ele responde um pouco preocupado.

Eles nadam alguns poucos metros até que finalmente alcançam a ilha. À primeira vista, não é um lugar muito convidativo; é uma ilha rochosa, com uma mata aparentemente fechada em seu interior.

– Ufa! Pelo menos conseguimos chegar até aqui... – Tai comenta ofegante, olhando para trás e observando as ondas, agora um pouco mais agitadas.

– Isso é um desastre! Uma verdadeira catástrofe! – Sora exclama nervosa, sacudindo os cabelos molhados – Nunca vamos conseguir sair daqui, nunca!

– Você está entrando em pânico! – Tai diz virando-se para ela.

– Estou sim! Por que você não me acompanha? – ela responde quase gritando.

– Olha aqui, você precisa parar com essa histeria já! – ele afirma aumentando seu tom de voz – Logo alguém vai nos localizar e nos tirar daqui.

– Como? Ninguém sabe que nós saímos, nem pra onde fomos. Talvez essa ilha esteja até fora do mapa! – exclama enquanto caminha de um lado para o outro, agitada.

– Alguma hora eles vão dar por nossa falta e vão vir nos procurar. Só precisamos nos manter vivos até lá... – Tai comenta um tanto apreensivo, observando a paisagem ao seu redor e percebendo o quanto a ilha parece estar distante do continente.

* * *

– Onde será que ele se meteu? – Yume continua a procurar por Tai – Não pode ter desaparecido assim de repent... – ela pára de andar ao trombar com alguém, dobrando em um dos corredores do hotel – Ah, Matt, é você!

– Oi, Yume. Me desculpe, eu não vi você...

– Tudo bem, eu estava distraída. Por que você não está lá fora com os outros?

– É que eu estou procurando a Sora...

– É mesmo? Engraçado, eu estou procurando o Tai.

– Não vai me dizer que ele também sumiu?

– É o que parece. A Sora também?

– Já procurei por todo lado, mas não a encontro em lugar nenhum! – Matt responde aborrecido.

– Vocês estão namorando?

– Não, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu esperava que pudéssemos sair juntos hoje, mas...

– Oi, gente! O que estão fazendo aqui dentro? – Izzy pergunta curioso ao ver Matt e Yume conversando.

– Estamos procurando o Tai e a Sora – Yume responde virando-se para ele – Mas eles não estão em lugar nenhum.

– Estranho... – Izzy responde pensativo – Será que eles não estão juntos em algum lugar?

– Ah, não! Aqueles dois não estariam juntos nunca, disso eu tenho certeza! – Matt afirma com bastante segurança.

– Eu concordo. Não tem como eles estarem juntos, nem sequer suportam um ao outro! – Yume argumenta, apoiando a opinião de Matt.

– Bem, de qualquer forma, seja lá onde tiverem se metido, espero que apareçam logo porque daqui a algumas horas já vai escurecer... – Izzy diz com um toque de preocupação na voz.

Continua...

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! _

_As coisas estão mesmo complicadas pra Sora e pro Tai, não é? Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Obrigada a Anaisa, Rayana Wolfer e Kawaii-Nique pelas reviews! _

_Bjks e boas férias pra todo mundo! _

_Estelar _


	5. Cap 4: Trégua

**Capítulo 4 – Trégua **

A claridade do dia começa a se reduzir gradativamente. Enquanto no hotel ninguém parece estar realmente preocupado com a ausência deles, Tai e Sora continuam a explorar o lugar onde se encontram.

– Até agora não há nenhum sinal de civilização por aqui... essa ilha deve ser mesmo deserta... – Tai diz um tanto surpreso, ao caminhar pela ilha com Sora, próximo à entrada da floresta.

– É inacreditável! Com tanta gente no mundo eu tinha que ficar presa numa ilha deserta justamente com você! – Sora reclama irritada, parecendo estar inconformada com a situação.

– Por favor... você é a última pessoa na face da Terra com quem eu ia querer estar preso, aonde quer que fosse! – Tai replica com raiva, alteando a voz.

– Quer saber? É melhor nós ficarmos separados enquanto tivermos que ficar aqui! – Sora exclama parando de andar e virando-se para Tai.

– É a primeira vez que concordamos! Vamos ficar bem longe um do outro! – Tai grita irritado, já se afastando de Sora.

– Perfeito! Assim eu não vou ter que suportar a sua presença! – Sora grita também se afastando.

– E nem eu a sua! – Tai responde no mesmo tom.

– Ótimo!

– Ótimo!

Depois de gritarem um com o outro, eles saem caminhando em direções opostas.

– Você não vai durar nem uma hora nesse lugar sozinha! – Tai grita enquanto caminha para a floresta.

– Eu vou ficar muito bem sem você!

– É claro que vai... – Tai responde com desdém – Você não... oops... ai! – ele se distrai discutindo com Sora e acaba tropeçando e batendo de cara numa árvore.

Sora cai na gargalhada.

– Mas que ótimo! Você sabe mesmo como se virar por aqui, não é? Ah, olha só isso! – ela exclama ao localizar um arbusto repleto de frutinhas silvestres – Parece que a "não-vai-durar-nem-uma-hora" encontrou comida pra um dia inteiro... – ela completa com um sorriso debochado, mas ao apanhar algumas das frutas, se dá conta de que na verdade são pimentas – Ah, não! – ela exclama jogando-as fora rapidamente.

Agora é a vez de Tai gargalhar longamente.

– Mas... que... droga! – Sora reclama irritada, sentando-se no chão e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos dobrados.

Tai finalmente pára de rir e fica alguns momentos apenas observando Sora se lamentar. Então ele respira fundo e aproxima-se dela.

– Olha... já que não tem outro jeito e nós vamos ter que ficar aqui mesmo até nos encontrarem... acho que nós devíamos tentar cooperar um com o outro... você não acha? – ele pergunta um pouco hesitante.

Sora se vira para ele e o encara, pensativa.

– É... acho que você tem razão... – ela responde após alguns instantes.

– Então... trégua? – Tai pergunta estendendo a mão para Sora.

– Trégua – ela responde apertando a mão dele e levantando-se em seguida.

– Ótimo. Bom, eu acho que a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é encontrar uma fonte de água... – Tai diz recomeçando a andar.

– É uma boa idéia, eu estou morrendo de sede... – Sora concorda, acompanhando-o – Você acha que os outros já deram por nossa falta?

– Eu não sei não, Sora. Eles devem estar se divertindo muito pra perceberem que nós saímos; e mesmo que tenham percebido, não acho que estejam imaginando que estamos perdidos... o que foi? – Tai pergunta confuso, ao perceber que Sora o observa com uma expressão de surpresa.

– Você me chamou de Sora?

– Claro, é o seu nome, não é? Tem algum problema se eu te chamar assim?

– Não, não, é só que... você nunca me chamou pelo meu nome. Só me chamava de "Senhorita Perfeição" ou "garota metida" ou...

– É, eu seu, eu sei – Tai interrompe com um leve sorriso – Mas já que concordamos em fazer uma trégua, seria melhor a gente se tratar pelos nossos nomes reais, não é mesmo?

– É verdade, acho que é melhor assim... – Sora responde retribuindo o sorriso.

* * *

– Bom, eu acho que esse é o limite, não podemos mais continuar esperando. Já é noite e eles ainda não apareceram! – Izzy exclama preocupado, olhando por uma das janelas do saguão do hotel.

– Já vasculhamos o hotel inteiro eles não estão aqui. Precisamos sair pra procurá-los!

– A Kari tem razão, vamos nos dividir em dois grupos e sair pra procurá-los – Yolei sugere aos amigos – O Izzy, a Yume, o Tk e eu procuramos por todo o lado direito da região, e a Mimi, o Ken, o Matt e a Kari procuram do lado esquerdo – ela completa enérgica.

– Ok, vamos então! – Matt afirma e os dois grupos deixam o hotel, determinados a encontrar Tai e Sora.

* * *

– Eles só podem estar juntos, seria muita coincidência se não estivessem...

– Mas isso não faz sentido, Izzy. A Sora e o Tai sempre se detestaram, o que iriam estar fazendo juntos?

– Eu também acho isso improvável, Yolei. Mas o problema é que já não há mais aonde procurar... – Tk afirma desanimado.

– Bom, em algum lugar eles têm que estar, não podem simplesmente ter virado fumaça! – Yume exclama parecendo inconformada.

* * *

– Eu ainda não entendo o que aconteceu... Como o Tai e a Sora podem ter sumido assim, sem nem sequer nos avisar! – Ken questiona enquanto continua a procurar pelos amigos.

– Pra mim o mais estranho é eles estarem juntos... porque só podem estar juntos!

– Eu continuo discordando de você, Kari. O Tai e a Sora são as pessoas mais incompatíveis que eu já vi, não faz sentido eles estarem juntos! – Matt continua sustentando sua opinião.

– Incompatíveis, é? Não sei não... – Mimi diz com um ar de dúvida – Eu acho que eles formam uma combinação perfeita...

– Ah, fala sério! – Matt comenta incrédulo.

* * *

– Foi muita sorte a nossa ter conseguido chegar até essa ilha... se não a essa hora já teríamos nos afogado...

– É mesmo... puxa vida, que sede! Tai, você acha que ainda vai demorar muito pra gente encontrar água?

– Não, tem muita vegetação por aqui, então deve ter água por perto... Você tinha razão, é mesmo diferente ouvir você me chamar de Tai ao invés de "Rei da Popularidade" ou "chato irritante"...

– É, mas em nome da nossa trégua... Nossa, está ficando bem escuro aqui, não é? – Sora comenta caminhando entre as árvores.

– É que essa mata é muito fechada... olha, ali na frente! Acho que é um rio!

Eles caminham apressados até o lugar indicado e se alegram ao constatar que encontraram realmente um rio. Depois de saciarem sua sede, eles sentam-se nas pedras à margem do rio e discutem sobre como vão passar a noite.

– Acho melhor a gente ficar por aqui essa noite... – Tai sugere depois de avaliar o ambiente à sua volta.

– É, eu também acho. Já está bem escuro agora, pode ser perigoso ficar andando por aí...

– Você está com fome, Sora?

– Com certeza. E você?

– Também. Mas amanhã a gente encontra alguma coisa pra comer, por hoje vamos ter que dormir com fome mesmo...

– Dormir? Nossa, Tai, como você é otimista! Acho muito difícil que eu consiga dormir hoje...

– Por quê? Por causa do frio?

– Não, na verdade não estou com tanto frio assim...

– É, eu também não. Sorte que o sol estava quente quando chegamos aqui, assim não ficamos molhados por muito tempo... Mas por que você acha que não vai conseguir dormir então?

– Ah, porque estamos aqui ao relento e essa mata deve estar cheia de insetos, cobras e sabe-se lá que outros bichos asquerosos... – Sora responde encolhendo-se um pouco e olhando apreensiva ao seu redor.

– Ah, hoje foi um dia bem longo, aposto que daqui a pouco vamos estar dormindo, apesar dos bichos à solta... – Tai comenta animado, deitando no chão da floresta – Boa noite, Sora.

– Boa noite, Tai. Espero que você esteja certo – Sora responde também se deitando – Até amanhã.

Ela fica acordada, virando-se de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir, atenta ao menor barulho. Passado algum tempo, ela se vira para o lado em que Tai está e descobre que ele já está dormindo.

_Eu também preciso dormir... estou morrendo de sono..._ – ela pensa sentindo os olhos cansados. Logo, ouvindo apenas o som da respiração tranqüila de Tai e o ruído da água correndo lentamente no rio, Sora acaba adormecendo ao cair da noite na ilha deserta.

* * *

Depois de procurar por várias horas sem nenhum resultado, Kari, Yolei, Matt, Izzy, Tk, Ken e Yume decidem voltar ao hotel.

– É isso. Não sei mais aonde possamos procurar, acho melhor encerrarmos por hoje – Yolei afirma caminhando de um lado pra o outro no saguão – Vou avisar o meu pai, ele precisa coordenar uma busca...

– Ou chamar uma equipe de resgate! Isso é um problema muito sério! – Kari exclama nervosa, encarando os amigos, que também mostram expressões preocupadas em seus rostos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na ilha, Sora continua em seu sono leve, ouvindo o som das árvores farfalhando ao vento, até que sente alguma coisa roçar em sua perna. Ela abre os olhos ainda sonolenta e toma um susto enorme ao ver uma cobra subindo por seu joelho.

– AHHH! COBRA! COBRA! COBRA! – ela grita se levantando rapidamente e fazendo a pequena cobra voar longe. Sora pula para junto de Tai num salto.

– O quê? O que foi isso? Sora, o que... – ele se levanta sobressaltado.

– Uma cobra! Estava subindo na minha perna e...

– Onde ela está? – Tai pergunta olhando atentamente ao redor.

– Eu não sei! Quando levantei, ela caiu no chão e depois sumiu!

– Mas ela te picou? – Tai pergunta encarando Sora, preocupado.

– Não, não – ela responde apressada.

– Você está bem?

– Estou, acho que sim.

Apenas nesse momento eles se dão conta de que estão abraçados. Desde o momento em que Sora gritou fugindo da cobra e abraçou Tai; na euforia do susto, ele também a abraçou e os dois permaneceram assim desde então.

– Ah, que bom que você está bem – Tai diz um tanto sem jeito, afastando-se de Sora.

– É, não foi nada... – ela responde dando uma risadinha sem graça, também se afastando.

– Bom, vamos tentar voltar a dormir agora, não é? – ele sugere voltando para o lugar onde estava dormindo antes.

– É, vamos sim – Sora responde deitando-se também, ainda um pouco apreensiva – Ah, Tai... desculpe ter acordado você...

– Tudo bem, sem problema – ele responde com um sorriso – Tomara que a cobra não volte, não é?

– É. Nem ela e nem nenhum outro bicho! – Sora diz também sorrindo – Boa noite, Tai.

– Boa noite, Sora.

E mais uma vez eles se deixam levar pelo sono, ouvindo apenas os ruídos noturnos da floresta.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Nossa, eu tô adorando escrever essa fic! Já é com certeza uma das minhas preferidas! Espero que vocês estejam gostando tanto de ler como eu estou gostando de escrever! Até o próximo capítulo! Obrigada a Anaisa, Kawaii-Nique, Rayana Wolfer e Rodrigo VP pelas reviews! Bjks pra vocês! **

**Estelar **


	6. Cap 5: O outro lado da ilha

**Capítulo 5 – O outro lado da ilha **

Os primeiros raios de sol começam a se infiltrar entre as árvores, iluminando a clareira onde Tai e Sora passaram a noite. Sora abre seus olhos lentamente e espreguiça-se um pouco, ainda se sentindo sonolenta.

– Bom dia! Ainda com sono? – Tai cumprimenta animado, lavando o rosto e as mãos na água do rio.

– Bom dia, Tai! Não dormi muito essa noite, com o lance da cobra e tudo o mais... – Sora responde se levantando – Você acordou cedo...

– É, eu tive que levantar quando o sol começou a clarear bem no meu rosto...

– Eu estou morrendo de fome! – Sora afirma depois de lavar o rosto – Vamos procurar o que comer!

– Vamos, mas é melhor tomarmos cuidado, não vamos querer comer pimenta dessa vez... – Tai comenta fingindo seriedade, enquanto eles seguem caminhando pela floresta.

– Ah, pára, seu bobo! – Sora responde sorrindo sem graça e dando um leve tapinha no ombro de Tai.

– Tudo bem, todo mundo pode se enganar de vem em quando...

– É verdade... ali, olha aqueles arbustos daquele lado! – Aquelas frutinhas parecem pimentas pra você? – Sora pergunta indicando pequenos arbustos do outro lado de uma grande extensão de terra úmida e lisa, sem vegetação.

– Não, definitivamente não são pimentas! Vamos lá! – Tai responde animado, correndo em direção aos arbustos, com Sora acompanhando-o de perto.

Eles atravessam a terra úmida e começam a apanhar as frutas, cerejas na verdade, e comê-las ali mesmo, já que estão famintos.

– Humm... deliciosas! – Sora comenta entre uma cereja e outra.

– São mesmo, pena que são tão pequenas... – Tai concorda, com as mãos cheias de frutinhas.

– Hã... Tai? – Sora o chama, interrompendo a "refeição".

– O que foi, Sora?

– Você não está percebendo alguma coisa estranha?

– Não... que coisa? O que está havendo?

– É que nós... estamos afundando!

– O quê! Essa não!

Só nesse instante Tai olha para baixo e se dá conta de que a lama já está quase chegando aos seus joelhos.

– Isso é areia movediça! – ele grita alarmado – Temos que sair daqui antes que a gente afunde de vez!

– Mas como? Não consigo nem me mover direito! – Sora exclama nervosa.

– Espera, deixa eu pensar... já sei! Acho que consigo alcançar aquele galho ali... – Tai diz enquanto estica o braço em direção a uma árvore próxima – Estou... quase... alcançando... o ... galho... – ele diz ofegante.

– Vamos Tai, você consegue, por favor... – Sora diz tentando animá-lo, mesmo estando bastante nervosa por continuar afundando cada vez mais na areia movediça.

– Ahh... pronto, peguei! – Tai exclama animado, agora se esforçando para sair da poça, apoiando-se no galho da árvore.

Quando ele finalmenteconsegue sair, estende os braços para Sora para ajudá-la a sair também:

– Vamos, força! Dessa vez eu não vou te soltar!

Sora segura-se em Tai e ele a puxa para fora da areia movediça, mas com a força ela acaba caindo por cima dele no chão.

– Ufa! Conseguimos... ainda bem! – Sora exclama levantando-se, ofegante.

– Achei que a gente fosse afundar... – Tai comenta aliviado, também se levantando.

– Obrigada por ter me ajudado a sair...

– De nada, e obrigado por ter me avisado que a gente estava na areia movediça, eu estava tão ocupado comendo que nem percebi...

– Pois é, e o pior é que eu ainda estou com fome...

– É, eu também; aquelas cerejas mal deram pra começar...

– Vem, vamos procurar mais o que comer – Sora sugere e eles seguem abrindo caminho pela floresta – Mas vamos olhar aonde pisamos dessa vez... – ela acrescenta em um tom divertido.

– Pode apostar que sim – Tai responde dando risada.

– É muito ruim ter que ficar andando assim, coberta de lama... – Sora comenta examinando o estado das próprias roupas.

– Eu também acho... assim que a gente comer alguma coisa vamos voltar pro rio e... olha, isso aqui são... – Tai diz aproximando-se de algo no chão, junto à sombra de uma árvore alta.

– Favos de mel! – Sora completa chegando mais perto – Ah, que ótimo! Eu adoro mel, e você? – ela continua já apanhando alguns favos.

– Eu também. É uma delícia... – Tai responde tirando um pouco de mel do interiro dos favos e provando – Que sorte a gente ter encontrado!

– É mesmo, mas o que me preocupa é que aonde tem mel, normalmente também tem...

– Abelhas... E acho que estou ouvindo um zumbido... – Tai comenta olhando para os lados, apreensivo.

– Eu também estou ouvindo. Ai, tomara que eles não estejam muito perto...

– Essa não, lá em cima! – Tai exclama nervoso, apontando para o alto da árvore.

Sora enxerga com horror o enxame de abelhas voando para baixo a toda velocidade.

– CORRE! – Tai grita pegando a mão de Sora e correndo pela mata o mais rápido possível.

– Temos que correr pra água antes que as abelhas nos alcancem! – Sora grita olhando para trás e vendo o enxame vindo logo atrás deles.

– Vamos por aqui! O rio! – Tai exclama passando rapidamente por entre as árvores.

Eles continuam correndo desabalados pela floresta, até que finalmente avistam o rio.

– Elas estão chegando mais perto! – Sora grita assustada – Depressa!

– Vamos pular no rio! – Tai grita segurando firmemente a mão de Sora.

– Ahh! – Sora grita ao mergulhar no rio junto com Tai.

– Ufa! Essa foi por pouco...

– Agora elas não vão mais nos perseguir... e pelo menos assim nos livramos da lama também...

Tai e Sora ficam aliviados agora que se livraram das abelhas; tanto que que nem percebem que estão sendo levados pela correnteza.

– Tai... você está ouvindo um barulho? – Sora pergunta de repente.

– Barulho? É... agora que você falou... estou sim – ele responde aguçando os ouvidos – Parece o barulho de uma... CACHOEIRA!

– AHHH! – eles gritam ao mesmo tempo enquanto a correnteza os leva perigosamente cachoeira abaixo.

* * *

– Alguma notícia do Tai e da Sora? – Mimi pergunta logo que Yolei entra no quarto.

– Não, nada ainda. Depois de ter procurado por todo o litoral foi que o meu pai descobriu que o helicóptero sumiu, então deduziu que eles podem ter saído nele.

– Mas pra onde?

– Meu pai mandou a equipe de busca para o único lugar aonde ainda não procuramos: o mar.

– Eu só espero que não tenha acontecido nada de ruim com eles...

* * *

– Tai! Você está bem? Tai? – Sora o chama preocupada.

– Eu estou bem, calma, Sora. Não precisa ficar me sacudindo! – ele responde um tanto impaciente.

Depois de descerem a cachoeira, eles finalmente conseguem sair da água. Por sorte, não se feriram na queda e escaparam do afogamento, mais uma vez.

– Esse lugar é um pesadelo! Quero ir embora daqui agora mesmo! – Sora diz irritada, levantando-se e olhando para a cachoeira, como se estivesse tentando medir a altura da queda.

– Eu acho que você vai mudar de idéia sobre isso, Sora – Tai diz após ficar de pé, olhando para o lado oposto à Sora.

– Olha Tai, eu admiro muito esse seu otimismo incansável, mas você tem que reconhecer que nós estamos num verdadeiro... – Sora começa a argumentar, mas Tai toca em seu ombro, fazendo-a virar-se de costas para a cachoeira – ... paraíso! – ela completa totalmente surpresa com o que vê.

Uma maravilhosa paisagem tropical, com muitas árvores frutíferas ao longo do rio que corre abaixo da cachoeira, e mais além, uma bela praia, repleta de palmeiras e coqueiros em toda a extensão de suas areias brancas.

– Parece que chegamos ao outro lado da ilha... – Tai comenta momentos depois – Esse lugar é incrível!

– É simplesmente maravilhoso! – Sora exclama ainda impressionada com a beleza do lugar.

– Agora vale a pena a gente estar aqui! Vem, vamos pegar umas frutas! – Tai convida animado, indo em direção às árvores.

– Vamos sim! Ah, finalmente, comida de verdade! – Sora concorda sorridente.

Eles derrubam algumas frutas das árvores com o auxílio de pequenas pedras que encontram no leito do rio.

– Nossa, eu estava com tanta forme que já não agüentava mais! – Sora comenta depois de ter saciado sua fome.

– Eu também. Até que enfim, uma refeição decente... – Tai comenta satisfeito, sentado à sombra de uma palmeira – E agora, que tal a gente ir tomar um bom banho de mar?

– Não, agora não! Temos que esperar 1 hora depois de comer! – Sora afirma em tom de censura.

– É verdade, eu tinha esquecido... Você é uma garota responsável, Sora. Isso é legal... – Tai comenta sorrindo.

– Obrigada – Sora responde retribuindo o sorriso – Engraçado estarmos nos dando bem agora, não é?

– É sim eu estou feliz por a gente ter parado de brigar...

– Eu também. Por que a gente brigava tanto, hein?

– Ah, isso é fácil! A gente vivia brigando porque... bem, porque... eu não sei. Acho que não existe nenhuma boa razão...

– Pois é. Sabe Tai, tudo isso que aconteceu com a gente me fez perceber que você é um cara muito legal...

– Eu penso o mesmo, você também é uma garota muito legal, Sora. Me desculpe por ter pegado tanto no seu pé...

– Eu sei, me desculpe também...

* * *

**Algum tempo depois... **

– Acho que já se passou tempo suficiente, vamos pra água! – Sora diz ficando de pé e correndo em direção ao mar.

– O calor está demais, vamos lá! – Tai concorda, fazendo o mesmo.

Sora tira seu short e camiseta, pensando "_ainda bem que coloquei o biquíni antes de sair ontem!_" e corre para o mar. Enquanto isso, Tai também se livra da camiseta e do short e depois de largar as roupas na areia, corre para a água, também agradecendo mentalmente por estar usando calção de banho.

Eles passam um bom tempo na água, se refrescando e divertindo-se nas ondas. Quando o mar começa a ficar mais agitado, eles resolvem sair da água e tomar sol para poderem se secar.

– Ah, agora sim estamos curtindo esse lugar... – Tai comenta deitado na areia e com os braços atrás da cabeça.

– Com certeza, aqui é tão lindo... – Sora concorda, deitando-se de costas na areia e apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

_Eu tenho que admitir que estar presa nessa ilha com o Tai está sendo uma experiência bem melhor do que eu pensava... ele não é o chato, irritante e metido a besta que eu achava que era; pelo contrário, ele é muito legal, engraçado e... lindo! Como eu nunca tinha percebido isso?_ – Sora pensa enquanto observa Tai tomando sol na areia – _Sempre estive tão ocupada discutindo com ele que nunca reparei o quanto o Tai é bonitão... Ele tem um corpo tão...perfeito! Esse peito, esses músculos, oh... minha... nossa! _

– Sora?

– Hã? O quê?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, nada. Por quê?

– É que você estava me olhando fixamente, sem dizer nada...

– Ah, eu só estava... pensando que é melhor a gente ir pra sombra agora... – Sora responde tentando disfarçar.

– É, o sol já está ficando bem quente... vamos!

Os dois se levantam, recolhem suas roupas e caminham até a sombra das palmeiras.

_Agora que finalmente temos um pouco de tranqüilidade, eu posso apreciar as belezas desse lugar... a praia, o sol, o mar... a Sora... É incrível como eu nunca tinha me dado conta de que ela não é orgulhosa nem irritante como eu achava, ao contrário, é uma garota divertida, legal e... linda..._ – Tai reflete enquanto observa atentamente Sora vestir seu short e sua camiseta por cima do biquíni – _Linda... na verdade ela é maravilhosa... é um verdadeiro paraíso... essas curvas.. esse corpo... Meu... Deus... do... céu! _

– Alô? Terra chamando Tai! Por que está me olhando assim? – Sora pergunta curiosa.

– Ah, por nada, por nada – ele responde desviando o olhar.

* * *

Mais tarde, ao entardecer, eles resolvem recolher alguns galhos secos e fazer uma fogueira na praia. Enquanto Tai trata de acender a fogueira como um bom escoteiro, Sora o observa, sentada na areia.

_Por queele tinha que ficar sem camisa? Isso é uma tortura! Ele só pode estar fazendo de propósito pra me deixar maluca! Lembro que quando saímos de férias, eu achava que ele era uma pessoa indesejável pra se estar no mesmo lugar, mas agora... eu o acho totalmente desejável... Isso parece loucura, mas eu estou me sentindo completamente atraída por ele... _

– Pronto, fogueira acesa! – Tai afirma sorrindo para Sora.

_Ah, esse sorriso... e esses olhos...cor-de-chocolate! Puxa vida, acho que posso até derreter se olhar demais pra eles, mas não consigo resistir... _

_Ela está sorrindo pra mim! Ah, como eu adoro esse sorriso... ela fica linda quando sorri... a verde é que fica linda de qualquer jeito... eu podia olhar pra ela pra sempre... o jeito dela me encanta, chega a ser arrebatador... _

– Olha Tai, tem areia na sua bochecha... deixa que eu limpo... – Sora diz ajoelhando-se junto de Tai.

Ela toca levemente o rosto dele com as costas da mão, o que faz com que ambos sintam uma corrente elétrica passar por seus corpos.

_Queria tanto poder beijá-lo agora... _

_Acho que estou perdendo a cabeça... _

– Pronto, já limpei – Sora diz se levantando.

– Obrigado – Tai responde sério.

– De nada – Sora responde sem olhar para ele diretamente.

* * *

À noite, eles deitam na areia e ficam algum tempo observando as estrelas, até a hora do sono chegar.

– Olha aquela estrela ali... é Marte, não é? – Sora indica uma estrela particularmente brilhante.

– Aquela com o brilho vermelho? É sim – Tai confirma, observando o planeta.

– Uma estrela cadente! – Sora exclama apontando para um ponto luminoso, bem ao alto.

– Onde?

– Ali! Rápido, faz um pedido!

– Você sabe que "estrelas cadentes" na verdade são meteoros, não é? – Tai pergunta virando-se para Sora com um sorriso.

– É claro que sei, mas vê se não estraga a magia, né? – ela responde fingindo estar repreendendo-o .

Os dois dão risada e depois ficam em silêncio por alguns momentos.

– Eu já estou ficando com sono... e você, Sora?

– Eu também. Vamos dormir agora.

Eles se acomodam sob as palmeiras e se acomodam para dormir.

– Sabe, Tai... há algum tempo atrás, ficar presa numa ilha deserta era a minha fantasia... – Sora confessa após alguns instantes de silêncio.

– Verdade? E você imaginava ficar sozinha? – Tai pergunta virando-se para ela.

– Não... ficaria com um cara lindo, charmoso e sexy... – ela responde também se virando para ele.

– E você acha que a sua fantasia se realizou?

– Seria muito legal, a gente ia nadar, pescar, fazer castelos de areia... – Sora comenta sem responder à pergunta de Tai.

– Pensando desse jeito, até que essa parece ser uma boa fantasia...

– A gente bem que podia fazer essas coisas amanhã...

– Que coisas?

– O que eu falei antes: nadar, pescar, brincar na areia...

– É, acho que podemos sim. Podemos realizar a sua fantasia...

– E você? Tem alguma fantasia com uma ilha deserta?

– Ah, tenho sim, mas não posso te contar...

– Por que não? Eu te contei a minha...

– É, mas acontece que a minha fantasia é um pouco mais... como dizer... caliente... – Tai responde com um sorriso travesso – Não acho que poderia realizar...

– Ah... ok, então. Mas amanhã é outro dia, não é? – Sora diz também sorrindo para Tai – Nunca se sabe...

– É, nunca se sabe...

– Boa noite, Tai – ela diz virando-se para o outro lado.

– Boa noite, Sora – Tai responde fazendo o mesmo e fechando os olhos para uma boa noite de sono, ouvindo o som do balançar dos coqueiros pela leve brisa do mar.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Puxa, esse capítulo ficou mais longo do que eu imaginava, mas é que tinha que acontecer muita coisa... Espero que tenham gostado e continuem deixando reviews! Obrigada a Anaisa, Rayana Wolfer e Camihil pelos comentários! **

**Bjks pra vocês! **

**Estelar **


	7. Cap 6: Paraíso tropical à flor da pele

**Capítulo 6 – Paraíso tropical à flor da pele **

O som calmo das ondas deslizando suavemente na areia e a claridade do sol ao nascer, fazem Sora despertar depois de uma bela noite de sono, marcada de sonhos românticos com Taichi Yagami. Ela se levanta e passa lentamente por ele, para não acordá-lo; caminha até o rio e, depois de lavar o rosto, volta para a praia, sentando-se na areia para observar o nascer do sol.

Momentos depois, Tai acorda e vê que Sora já levantou. _Hoje ela ganhou de mim, levantou mais cedo..._ – ele pensa enquanto vai até o rio lavar o rosto para "acordar" de verdade.

Sora continua observando a chegada dos primeiros raios de sol sobre a praia, com o olhar perdido no horizonte, quando escuta os passos de Tai se aproximando:

– Bom dia... é um belo espetáculo, não é? – ele comenta sentando-se ao lado dela na areia.

– Boa dia, Tai. É sim, é muito lindo mesmo...

– Sabe... ontem eu sonhei com você... – ele confessa após alguns momentos de silêncio.

– Verdade? – Sora pergunta surpresa – Isso é muita coincidência porque eu também sonhei com você ontem...

– Talvez não tenha sido por acaso... talvez tenha sido mais que coincidência...

– Pode ser...

– Escuta, Sora... você ainda está ansiosa pra ir embora daqui?

– Não mesmo! Estou feliz de estar aqui, esse lugar aprece perfeito... e a companhia... também é ótima... – ela diz encarando Tai, um pouco sem jeito.

– Pra mim também está sendo ótimo estar aqui. Sabe, se eu tenho que ficar preso com alguém uma ilha deserta... estou feliz que seja com você... – ele responde encarando-a com um leve sorriso.

Ela também sorri para ele e seus olhares se encontram por alguns instantes. Olhos nos olhos, não há como esconder o desejo que ambos estão sentindo nesse momento. Tai aproxima-se mais de Sora e inclina seu rosto levemente, fazendo com que seus lábios fiquem a poucos centímetros dos dela; Sora corresponde à iniciativa dele e encosta suavemente seus lábios nos dele, encerrando finalmente a distância entre eles.

O beijo, suave e gentil no início, logo se torna intenso e ardente, quando Sora entreabre os lábios, permitindo que Tai aprofunde o beijo, sentindo a língua dele roçar na sua. Ela o abraça, afagando seus cabelos com uma das mãos e deslizando a outra mão por suas costas, enquanto ele enlaça sua cintura e continua a beijá-la com paixão.

Momentos depois, já ficando um pouco sem fôlego, eles encerram o beijo, mas continuam abraçados.

– Essa foi uma ótima maneira de começar o dia, não foi? – Tai pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

– Com certeza! – Sora responde animada.

– Vamos tomar o nosso "café-da-manhã" agora? – ele convida e estendendo a mão para Sora.

– Vamos, estou louca por uma água de coco! – ela responde ficando de pé e segurando a mão de Tai.

Eles apanham algumas frutas das árvores e sentam-se na praia para comer.

– Ah... eu adoro água de coco! – Sora exclama depois de beber um grande gole – Pena que não está gelada...

– É, mas mesmo assim é muito boa... e essas frutas são deliciosas! – Tai comenta servindo-se de uma manga.

– Uma delícia mesmo... A propósito, eu esqueci de dizer antes... você beija muito gostoso, Tai... – Sora diz observando a expressão surpresa de Tai com o seu comentário.

– Ah, bem... obrigado – ele responde meio sem jeito – mas é que você também é ótima, por isso foi tão bom...

– Pelo jeito nós nos entendemos muito bem, não é?

– É, pode apostar que sim – Tai responde aproximando-se de Sora e a beijando mais uma vez.

Depois do "café-da-manhã", Sora e Tai resolvem ficar um tempo na areia antes de entrar na água.

– O que você está fazendo? – Tai pergunta sentando-se junto de Sora.

– Um castelo de areia, ora!

– Ah, é verdade! Faz parte da sua fantasia, não é? Tive uma idéia! Por que a gente não faz uma competição de castelos de areia? Quem fizer o melhor castelo em menos tempo vence!

– Grande idéia! Mas eu vou logo avisando: vou ganhar de você!

– Mas não vai mesmo! E você vai ter que começar de novo, mocinha! Desse jeito não vale!

– Eu sei disso! – Sora responde fazendo biquinho – Não sou trapaceira! – ela acrescenta, derrubando o castelo que já tinha começado a construir.

Eles começam a fazer cada um o seu castelo, e Sora parece realmente levar mais jeito em "construções com areia" do que Tai e acaba terminando antes dele.

– Pronto, acabei! Viu só? Eu falei que ia ganhar! – ela exclama animada.

– Espera aí, eu também terminei o meu!

– É, mas dá só uma olhada no seu castelo, está desmoronando inteirinho!

– Mas... – Tai tenta argumentar, mas sem efeito.

– Desiste, Tai! Eu venci! Você perdeu! – Sora comemora a vitória, pegando um pouco de areia molhada e sujando o nariz de Tai.

– Ah, isso não vai ficar assim! – ele diz de um jeito maroto, se levantando e correndo atrás de Sora.

– Você não vai me pegar! – ela grita correndo pela praia.

Eles ficam nessa brincadeira por algum tempo, até que ele a alcança e a derruba na areia, ficando por cima dela.

– Viu só? Essa você perdeu! Eu te peguei! – Tai diz pouco antes de beijá-la intensamente.

Ela corresponde e o abraça, mas então, aproveitando-se do momento de distração de Tai, Sora o empurra na areia, ficando sobre ele dessa vez.

– Não, eu te peguei! – ela diz com um sorriso travesso e depois o beija com vontade.

Então os dois continuam esse jogo, rolando abraçados na areia, beijando-se ardentemente, até que finalmente se separam e resolvem cair na água.

– É uma pena que a gente não tenha uma prancha de surf... – Tai comenta tirando a camisa e entrando na água.

– É mesmo, as ondas estão ótimas... – Sora concorda observando o oceano.

– Você também surfa? – Tai pergunta surpreso.

– Surfo sim, por quê? Não vai me dizer que você é um daqueles caras que acham que garotas não sabem surfar? – Sora pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não, claro que não! – Tai responde apressado – Eu acho muito legal uma garota surfista... e também é ótimo que você e eu tenhamos coisas em comum...

– É bom saber disso... bom, mesmo que não dê pra surfar, a gente ainda pode nadar, vamos!

Eles correm juntos para a água e se divertem nadando, pulando as ondas e, é claro, curtindo um ao outro com carícias e beijos molhados.

_Nossa... isso sim é que é paraíso... o sol brilhante no horizonte, a temperatura da água incrivelmente agradável e o que é melhor: estar completamente envolvida nos braços do Tai... Ah... a magia do corpo dele... apesar de estarmos mergulhando na água relativamente fria, é como se ele estivesse pegando fogo! E é esse fogo que me mantém prisioneira... Os beijos dele são como uma chama ardente... que vai me queimando... lentamente..._

Quando saem da água, Sora e Tai ficam na areia, tomando sol.

– Nesse passo nós vamos ficar com um bronzeado ótimo... – Sora comenta deitada na areia.

– Vamos mesmo; bom, você já está ótima... – Tai responde virando-se para ela.

– Obrigada, você também. A propósito, lembra que eu te falei ontem que a minha fantasia era ficar numa ilha deserta com um cara lindo, charmoso e sexy?

– Lembro sim...

– Bom, essa fantasia está se realizando... só pra você saber...

– Ah... que bom! Eu também estou realizando a minha fantasia... só pra você saber... – Tai responde aproximando-se de Sora e lhe dando um rápido beijo.

– É mesmo? E está sendo "caliente" o bastante pra você? – ela pergunta de um jeito maroto.

– Mais "caliente" do que você impossível, Sora! – Tai responde beijando-a novamente – Ah, e obrigado pelo "lindo, charmoso e sexy"! Você é incrível, sabia?

– É, eu sei – Sora responde dando risada – Eu adoro estar com você...

– Eu também adoro...

E mais uma vez eles se deixam levar pelo desejo e beijam-se com paixão.

_Estar aqui nessa ilha está sendo fantástico! Um verdadeiro sonho de verão! Praia, sol e palmeiras... estar nesse clima de romance gostoso com a Sora, abraçá-la, beijá-la... ah, os lábios dela... são como uma doce fruta que me intoxica, que devolve a minha calma, que me faz flutuar..._

**Enquanto isso, no hotel... **

– Papai, papai! Quais são as notícias? – Yolei corre apressada em direção ao seu pai.

– Não muito animadoras, Yolei. A equipe de resgate encontrou destroços do helicóptero no oceano, a uma boa distância daqui – o pai de Yolei responde bastante preocupado.

– Destroços? Então isso quer dizer que eles estão... – Yolei não consegue terminar a frase, mas o pânico em sua voz é evidente.

– Não podemos ter certeza de nada ainda; continuaremos as buscas até encontrá-los – o sr.Inoue diz tentando tranqüilizá-la, embora sem muita convicção.

**De volta à ilha... **

Quando o sol já está alto, Tai resolve tentar pegar alguns peixes para o almoço. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas e com uma ajudinha extra de Sora, ele finalmente consegue "pescar" alguns.

– Está muito bom mesmo... – Tai comenta enquanto come seu peixe assado.

– Está ótimo... vê se toma cuidado com as espinhas, tá?

– Pode deixar. Não precisamos de mais acidentes na hora das refeições...

Depois do almoço, eles apagam a fogueira e vão relaxar um pouco sob a sombra dos coqueiros, bebendo água-de-coco.

– Mas que vida boa, não é? E pensar que no início eu estava achando tudo um pesadelo... – Sora comenta despreocupada, sentada no colo de Tai, embaixo de um dos coqueiros.

– Pois é, a verdade é que isso aqui é um verdadeiro sonho de verão... – Tai responde com um ar sonhador e em seguida abraça Sora e a beija suavemente. Ela passa os braços em volta do pescoço dele e corresponde ao beijo intensamente.

_É incrível como ele me faz sentir bem... eu viajo totalmente no sabor dos lábios dele... seu abraço ardente, de pua paixão e areia... A pele morena e bronzeada dele simplesmente me fascina..._ – Sora pensa enquanto desliza as mãos pelas costas de Tai, arranhando-o de leve com as unhas, e ele beija seu pescoço, em uma carícia doce e ardente.

Eles continuam a se beijar de forma suave e apaixonada, aproveitando a tranqüilidade do dia ao entardecer, enquanto o sol começa a baixar, as ondas chegam lentamente à praia e as folhas das palmeiras se movem ao vento calmo vindo mar.

_Estar perto dela me faz perder a cabeça... ela é tão linda, tão deliciosamente linda..._ – Tai pensa enquanto está deitado na areia, com a cabeça no colo de Sora e ela está afagando seus cabelos – _A doçura do seu charme, o mel do seu carinho... os beijos e as carícias dela são puro delírio... _

* * *

– Puxa vida, que pena que o dia já está acabando... – ele comenta ficando de pé.

– É uma pena mesmo... vem, vamos ficar ali perto do mar pra ver o pôr-do-sol! – Sora o chama também se levantando e dando e dando a mão para ele.

– Vamos! – Tai responde sorrindo.

Mas no momento em que ele faz menção de ir em direção ao mar, Sora o puxa para junto dela e o beija demoradamente.

– Fiquei com saudade... – ela explica depois que se separam.

– É bom saber... – Tai responde dando um rápido "selinho" nela.

Eles caminham até a beira-mar e sentam-se nas pedras na areia, que servem como "banquinhos".

– Veja essas conchas como são lindas! – Sora exclama inclinando-se um pouco para apanhar algumas conchas na areia.

– Essas duas são iguais, olha só! – Tai afirma pegando duas conchas cujo formato lembra um pente.

– Por que cada um de nós não fica com uma? – Sora sugere pegando uma das conchas da mão de Tai.

– Tipo, de recordação?

– É, eu acho que sim.

– Legal, é uma boa idéia... O sol está se pondo! – Tai exclama indicando o céu avermelhado.

– É tão lindo, não é?

– É mesmo... é um espetáculo incrível...

Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes, apreciando o sol se pôr no horizonte.

– Tai...

– Hum?

– Hoje não foi o dia mais perfeito de todos? – Sora pergunta com ar nostálgico.

– Ah, foi sim, sem dúvida! – Tai concorda imediatamente – Eu poderia fazer isso todos os dias... pra sempre... – ele completa olhando nos olhos de Sora, com um sorriso.

Ela também sorri e eles se dão as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos, num gesto de carinho. Eles permanecem ali algum tempo, sentados, observando o pôr-do-sol sobre o oceano.

* * *

– Sora você está ouvindo um barulho?

– Estou, parece o som de algum avião...

– É um helicóptero, olha lá! – Tai exclama indicando o helicóptero aproximando-se da ilha.

– É um helicóptero de resgate!

– Puxa vida, eu tinha até esquecido que algum dia alguém podia vir nos resgatar...

Quando o helicóptero pousa na praia, dois membros da equipe de resgate saem do veículo e aproximam-se de Sora e Tai.

– Vocês estão bem?

– Não estão feridos?

– Não, nós estamos bem – Tai responde ficando de pé, juntamente com Sora.

– Como foi que nos encontraram? – Sora pergunta curiosa.

– Encontramos alguns destroços do helicóptero que vocês usaram e fazendo uma busca pelos arredores, nós localizamos essa ilha. Então imaginamos que vocês poderiam estar aqui.

– Isso mesmo, agora venham, vamos levá-los de volta ao hotel, seus amigos estão muito preocupados com vocês...

– É, devem estar mesmo... – Sora diz já entrando no helicóptero.

– Bom, é isso... hora de ir embora... – Tai comenta enquanto o veículo levanta vôo.

Eles observam pela janela a ilha ficar cada vez mais distante, enquanto o helicóptero segue viagem sobrevoando o oceano, deixando para trás seu belo e inesquecível paraíso.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Desculpem o atraso na atualização, vou fazer o possível pra que isso não aconteça de novo... **

**Obrigada a Camihil, Rayana Wolfer e Anaisa pelos comentários! Continuem deixando reviews! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	8. Cap 7: Negando as aparências

**Capítulo 7 – Negando as aparências **

Um bom tempo depois de deixarem a ilha, Tai e Sora chegam ao hotel, para a alegria de seus amigos, que logo bombardeiam os dois com perguntas:

– Vocês estão bem?

– Onde estavam esse tempo todo?

– Por que saíram sem avisar?

– Por que não voltaram?

– Calma aí, pessoal! Uma pergunta de cada vez! – Tai exclama, interrompendo o interrogatório.

– Primeiro: nós estamos bem; segundo: estávamos numa ilha deserta, distante daqui – Sora começa a responder as perguntas.

– Terceiro: a gente achou que ia voltar logo, por isso não avisamos que íamos sair; e quarto: não voltamos porque estávamos completamente perdido, sem nenhum transporte – Tai continua com as explicações.

– É, e não podíamos sair nadando sem sequer saber pra onde! – Sora completa, encerrando os questionamentos.

– Seja como for, vocês nos deixaram malucos de preocupação! – Kari afirma seriamente.

– Tem razão, desculpe, Kari – Tai responde gentilmente, abraçando a irmã.

– Foi um acidente – Sora continua dizendo para os demais.

– Mas o importante é que vocês estão bem, que tal a gente ir jantar agora? – Yolei sugere animada.

– Ótima idéia! Mas quero tomar um banho antes! – Tai responde ansioso.

– Eu também quero! Nossa, acho que até já esqueci como é tomar banho de chuveiro... – Sora comenta parecendo aliviada.

– A menos que esteja contando a queda da cachoeira... – Tai comenta divertido e ele e Sora dão risada juntos.

– Tudo bem então... nos vemos daqui a pouco no jantar – Izzy afirma um tanto surpreso por ver que Tai e Sora não estão brigando como de costume.

Cerca de meia hora depois, todos se reúnem para jantar, felizes por seus amigos estarem de volta sãos e salvos.

– Não acredito que vocês caíram na areia movediça! – Tk comenta impressionado, após ouvir o relato de Tai e Sora.

– Deve ter sido terrível!

– Foi terrível sim, Yolei. Mas não foi pior do que as abelhas... – Tai responde demonstrando felicidade por ter escapado de tantos perigos – Sora, pode me passar as batatas, por favor?

– Claro, Tai – Sora responde gentilmente, entregando-lhe a tigela de batatas.

– Nossa, eu estou completamente chocada!

– Chocada com o quê, Mimi? – Sora pergunta curiosa.

– Com o fato de você e o Tai terem parado de brigar e estarem se dando bem agora, é um milagre! – Mimi exclama animada – Espera aí, será que vocês dois acabaram se apaixonando nesse tempo em que ficaram sozinhos? – ela pergunta encarando os dois com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Sora e Tai encaram um ao outro, um tanto desconcertados com a pergunta de Mimi. Eles trocam olhares expressivos e então respondem ao mesmo tempo:

– Não, não, não, de jeito nenhum!

– Não, é claro que não, não, não!

– Sério? Quer dizer que não aconteceu nada entre vocês? – Izzy pergunta incrédulo.

– Não, é claro que não! Não mesmo! – Sora se apressa a responder.

– Não, não, não! – Tai continua negando – Não.

Após tantas negativas, não há como duvidar deles afinal.

Depois do jantar, todos se reúnem no terraço para aproveitar o ar tranqüilo da noite.

– Puxa vida, e pensar que vocês viveram esse pesadelo todo só por causa de uma aposta boba! – Yume comenta ainda impressionada com a aventura de Sora e Tai.

– Na verdade não foi exatamente um pesadelo... – Tai responde discordando – Acabou sendo muito legal e valeu mesmo a pena porque... – ele argumenta sorridente – ... a Sora e eu passamos a nos dar bem... – ele se apressa a acrescentar, sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos.

– É, nós acabamos ficando... amigos, não é, Tai? – Sora diz tentando parecer convincente.

– É... amigos – Tai responde fingindo estar dizendo uma inegável verdade.

Muita conversa depois, todos começam a se retirar para dormir, restando apenas Sora e Tai no terraço.

– Agora que eles já foram, tem uma coisa que a gente precisa conversar – Tai afirma iniciando o assunto.

– Eu sei, sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente na ilha – Sora responde encarando-o seriamente.

– Acho que fizemos bem em ter negado isso quando nos perguntaram, você não acha?

– Acho, afinal de contas, não foi nada demais, não é?

– É, de repente foi só uma atração passageira, algo que aconteceu porque estávamos sozinhos, longe de tudo e...

– E acabamos levando a nossa trégua muito a sério...

– É, eu acho que sim...

– Bom, então... é isso.

– Pois é.

– Mas pode-se dizer que nós ficamos amigos, não é?

– Claro que sim, estou feliz por ter passado a me dar bem com você...

– Eu também. Acho que vou dormir agora, boa noite, Tai – Sora diz se levantando da cadeira e voltando para o saguão do hotel.

– Boa noite, Sora – Tai responde seguindo logo atrás dela e se dirigindo até seu quarto.

Quando Sora aproxima-se da porta de seu quarto, escuta alguém chamá-la; ela se vira rapidamente e vê Matt se aproximar.

– Ah, oi Matt – ela o cumprimenta sem muita emoção.

– Não está feliz em me ver? – ele pergunta ao perceber o tom de voz dela.

– Não é isso, é que eu acho que esperava outra pessoa... esqueça, pensei que todo mundo já tivesse ido dormir...

– Não, eu queria falar com você antes. Você lembra que nós tínhamos combinado sair juntos, isto é, antes de você se perder no oceano?

– É, eu lembro sim, Matt.

– Então... podemos almoçar juntos amanhã, o que você acha?

– Eu aceito, vai ser legal.

– Ótimo, até amanhã, Sora.

– Até amanhã – Sora responde despedindo-se de Matt e em seguida entrando no quarto. _Acho que é uma boa idéia sair com o Matt, quem sabe pode ser interessante..._ – ela pensa enquanto se prepara para dormir.

* * *

_Hoje foi um dia e tanto, estou mesmo precisando de uma boa noite de sono... –_ Tai pensa ao contemplar sua cama já feita. Ele escuta alguém bater na porta e se precipita a atender.

– _Quem será que está batendo? Será que é a ..._ Ah, é você, Yume... – ele diz com uma pontinha de desânimo ao abrir a porta.

– Oi, Tai, Desculpe ter vindo a essa hora, mas é que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

– Tudo bem, pode perguntar – ele diz cordialmente.

– É que antes do seu desaparecimento, você tinha prometido que sairia comigo então... eu gostaria de saber se o nosso encontro ainda está de pé...

– Está... está sim, Yume – Tai responde imaginado que talvez, sair com Yume não fosse uma má idéia.

– Que bom! Então que tal sairmos pra tomar sorvete amanhã?

– É uma boa idéia, tudo bem.

– Certo, então boa noite, Tai. Até amanhã – Yume diz animada.

– Boa noite, Yume. É, amanhã é um outro dia... – Tai pensa ao fechar a porta do seu quarto.

* * *

As horas passam e a noite transcorre tranqüila no litoral. Apesar do cansaço e do alívio por estar novamente em uma cama confortável, Sora não consegue dormir. Ela se levanta e caminha até a janela; como os quartos ficam no 1º andar, é possível ter uma visão privilegiada da praia. Sora fica observando o movimento das ondas do mar e isso lhe traz paz, serenidade e lembranças.

_Lembro de estar com o Tai, de passar a noite sob as estrelas... nossos momentos juntos forma tão especiais... sinto falta daquele olhar intenso... dos beijos... das carícias... que parecem ter ficado na minha alma... Isso tudo é estanho, nós dois concordamos que o que houve entre nós foi apenas uma atração passageira, mas então por que estou me sentindo assim agora? Bem, de qualquer forma é melhor eu tentar dormi agora, já está tarde..._ – Sora reflete ao voltar para a cama.

* * *

Mas ela não é a única que se sente confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos. Em seu quarto, Tai está bem acordado, sentado em sua cama, pensativo. _Acho que estou sentindo uma certa nostalgia essa noite... lembro do tempo que passei na ilha como se fosse um sonho... _

Ele segura em sua mãos a concha que ele e Sora encontraram na praia, a qual ele tem o par. Então, sua mente viaja, fazendo-o lembrar de quando ele e Sora estavam sozinhos na ilha. _Sinto falta de estar com a Sora, de sentir seus beijos... seu carinho... sinto falta de vê-la sorrir daquele jeito doce... Mas não entendo por que estou tendo esses pensamentos; afinal, nós dois decidimos ser apenas amigos, e tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi só uma atração passageira. Isso é estranho... acho que é melhor ir dormir agora, talvez eu me sinta diferente amanhã... _– ele decide, guardando a concha e apagando a luz do quarto.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte... **

– Eu fiquei feliz de ver que você e o Tai deixaram de brigar, Sora – Kari comenta depois do café-da-manhã – É bom saber que vocês estão se dando bem...

– É, no tempo em que ficamos sozinhos eu pude perceber que o seu irmão é uma pessoa muito especial... – Sora responde sorrindo meigamente.

– Que bom que você acha isso! – Kari diz animada – Mas... o Tk me disse que você e o Matt iam sair juntos hoje, é verdade? – ela pergunta com uma expressão séria.

– É verdade... eu tinha combinado sair com ele antes e acho que talvez possa ser uma boa idéia – Sora responde um pouco insegura.

– Está bem, espero que dê certo então... – Kari diz parecendo um tanto incrédula.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Tai e Ken estão tendo uma conversa similar:

– Então você vai mesmo sair com a Yume?

– Vou sim, Ken. Por quê? Parece que você está duvidando...

– Não, é só que eu imaginei que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e a Sora...

– A Sora e eu? Não, não, nós só estamos... sendo amigos agora, só isso! – Tai responde um pouco nervoso.

– Certo. Então, nesse caso, boa sorte no seu encontro com a Yume.

– Obrigado, Ken. Não sei por que, mas acho que vou precisar de sorte hoje...

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Esse capítulo foi bem diferente do que vocês esperavam, não foi? § Estelar se escondendo atrás do pc § Por favor, não me matem! Mas pensem comigo: o que é uma boa fic de romance sem um ou outro obstáculo, não é? Rsrs**

**Obrigada a Rayana Wolfer, Daniela e Anaisa pelas reviews! Continuem comentando! **

**Beijos pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	9. Cap 8: A combinação perfeita

**Capítulo 8 – A combinação perfeita **

Algumas horas depois, Sora e Matt vão a um restaurante próximo ao hotel.

– Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja de volta, Sora. Senti muito a sua falta enquanto estava longe... – Matt comenta durante o almoço.

– É mesmo?

– Isso sem falar na preocupação!

– Mas eu estava bem, estava com o Tai e...

– Eu nem fazia idéia de que existia uma ilha deserta nessa região... – ele diz interrompendo Sora no momento em que ela cita o nome de Tai. Evidentemente ele se sente incomodado pelo fato dela ter ficado dois dias sozinha com Tai.

– Eu também não sabia... – Sora responde displicentemente, voltando a saborear sua comida.

– Que bom que agora podemos voltar a curtir as férias todos juntos, não é?

– É mesmo...

– O Tk e a Kari vão sair hoje à noite, vão a um show que vai haver num clube que fica aqui perto da praia... eu estava pensando se a gente ir também...

– Quem vai tocar?

– Uma banda de rock, não é muito conhecida...

– Você gosta mesmo de rock, não e´?

– Com certeza. Eu sempre gostei de música e...

_O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou aqui com o Matt, que está tentando ser legal comigo, mas eu só consigo pensar no Tai. Ele não sai da minha cabeça! Minha nossa, sinto como se estivesse enfeitiçada pelo charme dele! Fico lembro de todos os momentos que nós passamos juntos... sinto falta do abraço caloroso dele, dos beijos ardentes... é tudo tão gostoso... até brigar com ele é excitante! Mas eu prefiro o romance do que as brigas, com certeza! Mas não sinto falta só dos momentos românticos, também lembro de quando nós corremos perigo juntos, ajudamos um ao outro, rimos e brincamos juntos... e agora eu estou sentindo muita falta disso tudo..._

– ... e foi quando eu resolvi montar uma banda – Matt finaliza sua explanação e vê que Sora o observa com o olhar distante – Sora, você está me ouvindo?

– Hã? Ah, claro, Matt, claro que sim! – ela responde rapidamente, voltando da "viagem" por suas lembranças – Você já acabou? Vamos pedir a sobremesa? – ela pergunta ansiosa.

– Ok – Matt responde um tanto confuso.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Tai e Yume estão numa sorveteria próxima, provando diversos sabores de sorvete animadamente. Pelo menos Yume está animada, já Tai, por outro lado, parece bastante distraído.

_Isso não faz sentido. A Yume é uma garota legal e está aqui comigo, sendo gentil e eu não estou ouvindo nem uma palavra do que ela está dizendo... Só consigo pensar na Sora e como foram incríveis todos os momentos que passei com ela. Queria tanto poder fazer tudo de novo... estou sentindo muita falta de estar com ela, sentir seus beijos doces, suas carícias ardentes, de vê-la sorrir pra mim daquele jeito que tanto me encanta... Eu sinto que nós dois nos entendemos de um jeito... especial... isso nunca havia acontecido comigo antes. Acho que bem lá no fundo eu gostaria que nunca tivessem nos resgatado... pra que eu pudesse ficar com a Sora pra sempre..._

– Tai, o seu sorvete está derretendo... Tai? – Yume o chama ao perceber que ele já está em silêncio por muito tempo.

– O quê? Ah, sim, o sorvete! – ele responde retornando à realidade e voltando a tomar o que restou do seu sorvete – O que você estava dizendo?

– Eu estava dizendo que você foi muito corajoso em pilotar o helicóptero sem supervisão.

– Você quer dizer maluco, não é? Na verdade eu preciso falar com o seu tio, tenho que ajudar a pagar o prejuízo!

– Não se preocupe, ele não está se importando muito com isso! O que importa realmente é que você está bem!

– E a Sora também...

– Claro, ela também – Yume concorda com um sorriso forçado, demonstrando uma certa antipatia por Sora, já que ela teve o privilégio de ficar sozinha com Tai numa ilha – Escuta Tia, você já tem algum plano pra hoje à noite?

– Hoje à noite? Não, não tenho. Por quê?

– Então a gente podia sair, ir a algum lugar, ou só curtir a praia mesmo... – Yume sugere esperançosa.

– Bem, eu... ei! Aquela ali é a Sora? – Tai pergunta subitamente, levantando-se da mesa.

– Ali com o Matt? É sim – Yume responde ao ver os dois caminhando juntos do outro lado da rua.

– O que ela está fazendo com ele? – Tai pergunta irritado, fazendo menção de sair da sorveteria.

– Eles devem estar saindo juntos, ora! Mas o que isso tema a ver com você? – Yume questiona, sem entender a atitude de Tai.

– Ah... nada, nada mesmo... – Tai responde voltando a sentar-se à mesa – Deixa pra lá... – ele volta sua atenção para o sorvete, enquanto Yume o observa curiosa.

* * *

– O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sora? – Matt pergunta ao ver Sora parar de andar e olhar fixamente para o outro lado da rua.

– Aquele ali é o Tai?

– É sim, por quê?

– Por que ele está lá com a Yume? – ela pergunta irritada, caminhando alguns para a rua, dando a impressão de que quer ir até onde eles estão.

– Talvez eles estejam saindo juntos... isso é algum problema pra você, Sora? – Matt pergunta desconfiado.

– Não... claro que não, problema nenhum... é só que... nada, esquece! – Sora responde voltando a caminhar junto com Matt.

Já de volta ao hotel, ela despede-se de Matt ainda no saguão:

– Obrigada pelo almoço, Matt. Eu vou subir agora, a gente se vê depois...

– Está bem, até mais tarde então – ele diz aproximando-se dela e em seguida faz menção de beijá-la, mas ela esquiva-se rapidamente, dando um rápido beijo na bochecha de Matt, evitando o beijo que ele realmente gostaria.

– Até depois! – Sora diz subindo as escadas apressada, deixando Matt para trás, parecendo um tanto decepcionado.

* * *

– Não achei que você quisesse voltar tão cedo pro hotel! – Yume diz quando ela e Tai retornam ao hotel, logo depois de saírem da sorveteria.

– Eu fiquei com vontade de voltar logo, só isso. Bem, até logo, Yume. Nos vemos depois – ele diz em tom de despedida.

– Está bem, até depois, Tai... – Yume diz sorrindo sorridente e abraça Tai, tentando beijá-lo, mas ele se vira em um movimento rápido e evita o beijo.

– Obrigado pela companhia! – ele diz esquivando-se do abraço de Yume e apresando-se para deixar o saguão.

– Não tem de quê... – Yume responde em voz baixa, imaginando por que razão Tai estaria agindo dessa maneira.

* * *

– Ah, ainda bem que você está aqui! – Sora exclama ao entrar no quarto de Mimi – A porta estava aberta e eu preciso muito falar com você... – ela completa justificando o fato de ter entrado sem avisar.

– O que aconteceu pra você estar assim tão ansiosa? – Mimi pergunta ao ver Sora andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

– Na verdade aconteceram muitas coisas...

– Então pára um pouco, senta e me conta logo o que houve, ora!

– Está bem. Lembra quando você perguntou pra mim e pro Tai se tinha acontecido alguma coisa entra a gente na ilha? – Sora pergunta sentando-se na cama de Mimi.

– Lembro, e vocês responderam que não...

– Nós mentimos.

– Mentiram?

– Isso mesmo.

– Eu sabia! Vocês se preocuparam tanto em negar que só podia ser verdade! – Mimi exclama triunfante.

– Como assim? – Sora pergunta confusa.

– Bom, é que dizem que 1 não é não, mas não não repetidas vezes quer dizer sim.

– Eu não sabia disso...

– Mas deixa isso pra lá! Vamos ao que interessa: o que aconteceu de verdade na ilha?

– A verdade é que o Tai e eu ficamos juntos, pra valer.

– Sério?

– Sério. Ah, ele é tão quente, intenso, tem um olhar sedutor e beija tão gostoso...

– Nossa, essa história já está me dando até calor!

– Você nem imagina o calor que eu sinto quando estou perto dele...

– Mas eu não entendo, por que vocês negaram tudo?

– Eu não sei, acho que ficamos meio apavorados com a situação, quer dizer tudo aconteceu tão rápido... e isso tudo está me deixando maluca! Primeiro eu não suportava sequer ouvir o nome dele; aí nós ficamos presos na ilha e decidimos fazer uma trégua, mas quando paramos de brigar começamos a nos dar muito bem, bem até demais, e foi tudo tão incrível! Mas quando voltamos pra cá, nós dois concordamos que tudo que aconteceu foi só uma atração passageira, mas agora eu acho que é muito mais do que isso...

– E o que é então?

– Eu não sei... ontem à noite eu não consegui dormir direito pensando nele...

– Mas você aceitou sair com o Matt mesmo assim...

– É, eu achei que podia dar certo, mas a verdade é que foi uma péssima idéia, porque enquanto estava com o Matt eu só conseguia pensar no Tai, no quanto foi bem estarmos juntos... fiquei com saudade... E quando eu o vi com a Yume, aí sim eu pirei! Fiquei com vontade de ir até lá e armar o maior escândalo!

– Mas você não fez isso, fez?

– Não, eu acabei deixando pra lá...

– Ainda bem, porque você estaria muito errada se tivesse feito alguma coisa afinal, não há mais nada entre você e o Tai, não é?

– Eu sei, mas é que eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes!

– É claro que ficou, você está completamente apaixonada por ele, Sora! – Mimi exclama impaciente.

– Estou? É.. eu estou sim, eu gosto muito do Tai, de verdade e quero... quero tanto ficar com ele, mas... isso é tão estranho, antes eu não o suportava e agora... ele não poderia ser mais desejável! Isso parece loucura, não é? – Sora diz se levantando e caminhando até a janela.

– Nem tanto assim... sabe, Sora, eu acho que você e o Tai são como... **menta e canela**! – Mimi exclama com energia.

– Como o quê?

– **Menta e canela**, uma combinação improvável, que ninguém nunca pensou em juntar, mas que forma uma união perfeita!

– Puxa vida, Mimi, você imagina cada coisa... Mas ainda assim, estamos falando do que eu sinto pelo Tai... mas e quanto a ele? O que ele sente de verdade por mim?

– Provavelmente o mesmo que você sente por ele...

– Então por que ele estava com a Yume?

– Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você estava com o Matt. Talvez você devesse falar com ele...

– Ah, eu não sei, Mimi... E se pra ele tudo não passou de uma atração e ele já está mesmo em outra? Não quero acabar me magoando...

* * *

– É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Izzy. Quando estávamos na ilha a Sora e eu tivemos um lance... – Tai diz em tom de desabafo, apoiando-se no parapeito da janela de seu quarto.

– Eu já imaginava, dava pra perceber que tinha acontecido alguma coisa a mais do que vocês contaram... – Izzy responde com um leve sorriso – Mas por que vocês não disseram a verdade pra gente?

– É que foi tudo muito rápido e eu acho que nóss meio que entramos em pânico com a situação; depois nós conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que foi apenas uma atração, algo passageiro, e que nós seríamos apenas amigos.

– E aí você concordou em sair com a Yume...

– É, eu achei que fosse uma boa idéia, mas acabou dando tudo errado! Quando estava com ela, eu só pensava na Sora; a verdade é que eu penso nela o tempo todo... fico imaginando o quanto eu sinto falta de estar com ela... Ontem á noite eu nem consegui dormir direito, a Sora não sai do meu pensamento! Por isso eu finalmente me dei conta de que o que está havendo entre ela e eu é bem mais do que uma simples atração. Mas aí é que está o problema!

– Eu não entendo. Qual é o problema, Tai? – Izzy pergunta um pouco confuso.

– É que é tudo muito estranho. Até pouco tempo atrás, a Sora era a garota mais insuportável que eu conhecia; aí nós ficamos presos numa ilha e continuamos brigando, mas decidimos fazer uma trégua e então as coisas entre nós começaram a mudar. Ela é incrível... tão linda, carinhosa, ardente, com aquele sorriso doce e beijos deliciosos... Foi tão bom poder ficar com ela...

– Puxa vida, pelo jeito a Sora te conquistou mesmo, hein?

– Pode apostar que sim, Izzy. Mas quando eu a vi com o Matt aí sim, foi a gota d'água! Eu fiquei maluco de ciúmes, queria ir até eles e...

– Brigar com ela?

– Com os dois! Mas acabei mudando de idéia...

– Ainda bem, porque você não tinha direito algum de fazer isso, afinal a Sora não é sua namorada...

– Mas eu quero que seja! Nossa, parece inacreditável que em tão pouco tempo ela tenha passado de insuportável a irresistível pra mim... e eu nem sei como foi que isso aconteceu...

– Eu acho que quando vocês finalmente pararam de brigar, puderam perceber o quanto possuem coisas em comum e o quanto combinam um com o outro... e a verdade é que combinam mesmo, embora nunca tenham se dado conta...

– É, eu acho que você tem razão... Sabe, Izzy, eu acho que estou mesmo apaixonado pela Sora... – Tai diz com um suspiro.

– Então você tem que dizer isso a ela...

– Não, acho que não é uma boa idéia...

– Por quê não? – Izzy pergunta sem entender.

– Porque pode ser que ela não sinta o mesmo que eu; e se de repente pra ela tudo foi só temporário e... já passou?

– Eu não acho isso.

– Mas ela saiu com o Matt!

– E você saiu com a Yume! Talvez tenha acontecido a mesma coisa com vocês dois. Eu ainda acho que você devia falar com a Sora...

– Talvez sim, Izzy, mas e se você estiver errado? Seria muito doloroso não ser correspondido...

* * *

Mais tarde, já está quase anoitecendo quando Sora resolve ir até o terraço, para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Ela fica a observar os amigos, que ainda estão lá embaixo, na praia, se divertindo, até que escuta os passos de alguém se aproximando.

– Oi – Tai também chega ao terraço e a cumprimenta brevemente.

– Oi.

Eles se encaram por alguns instantes e então ele se dirige para o lado oposto ao que ela está e fica a contemplar o céu, que começa a escurecer. Ela suspira levemente e também volta sua atenção para o horizonte. Os dois permanecem em silêncio, apenas olhando o céu, vez por outra lançando um ao outro olhares furtivos, de forma desencontrada, até que Tai resolve quebrar o silêncio:

– Por que você saiu com o Matt? – ele pergunta virando-se para ela repentinamente, com um tom de irritação na voz.

– Por que você saiu com a Yume? – ela devolve a pergunta, virando-se para ele, no mesmo tom.

– Eu perguntei primeiro.

– Droga! Está bem, eu achei que fosse uma boa idéia sair com ele, depois que nós decidimos que não havia nada entre a gente – ela responde com sinceridade – Mas e você?

– Eu também pensei a mesma coisa; achei que podia dar certo com ela, já que entre você e eu não há mais nada – ele responde sério.

– E está dando certo?

– Está dando certo pra você? – Tai pergunta aproximando-se dela.

– Agora eu perguntei primeiro.

Ele faz uma pausa e em seguida responde:

– Não, não está dando certo.

– E o que isso significa?

– Eu não sei... talvez signifique que eu deva sair com ela mais uma vez... – Tai sugere testando Sora, para ver sua reação.

– Não, você não pode sair com ela! – ela exclama em voz alta.

– Por que não?

– Porque eu não quero! E se você sair com ela, então eu também vou sair com o Matt outra vez!

– O quê? Não, eu não quero que você saia com ele! E nem com mais ninguém! – ele exclama alteando a voz.

– Eu também não quero que você saia com mais ninguém, porque eu quero que saia comigo! – Sora diz quase gritando, ficando agora a poucos centímetros de Tai.

– Eu também quero que você saia comigo, sabe por quê? – ele pergunta no mesmo tom, chegando mais perto dela.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu estou apaixonado por você! – ele exclama olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

– É mesmo? Pois fique sabendo que eu também estou apaixonada por você! – ela exclama sem desviar do olhar dele, continuando a "discussão".

– Ah, é?

– É!

– Sabe que eu vou te beijar agora? – ele pergunta com falsa irritação, puxando-a pela cintura para perto de si.

– Não se eu te beijar primeiro! – ela responde enlaçando seu pescoço, continuando o jogo.

Eles finalmente admitem o que sentem de verdade um pelo outro, entregando-se a vários beijos ardentes e apaixonados, no terraço do hotel. Nesse momento, Matt, que estava a procura de Sora, chega ao terraço e fica bastante chateado ao vê-la aos beijos com Tai. Eles estão tão entretidos com o beijo, que não percebem a presença de mais ninguém, e Matt decide se afastar.

– _Eu já esperava por isso..._ – ele pensa dando meia volta e voltando para a escada.

Logo que ele desce os primeiros degraus, dá de cara com Yume, que também está a procura de Tai:

– Está perdendo seu tempo... – ele diz simplesmente e continua seu caminho.

Ela fica confusa com as palavras dele e resolve subir os degraus que falta, mas ao chegar ao terraço, Yume entende exatamente o que Matt quis dizer. Dando um suspiro de desapontamento, ela desce as escadas, deixando Tai e Sora felizes em sua reconciliação não-verbal.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! É uma pena que a fic está chegando ao fim, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último! Espero que estejam gostando da estória até aqui e que continuem comentando! Obrigada a Rayana Wolfer, Daniela, Anaisa e Miki pelas reviews! **

**Beijinhos! **

**Estelar **


	10. Cap 9: A noite em que o amor chegou

**Capítulo 9 – A noite em que o amor chegou pra ficar **

Depois de beijos e mais beijos apaixonados, Sora e Tai resolvem parar um pouco, afinal, uma hora eles iam acabar ficando sem fôlego.

– Eu gosto de você de verdade, Tai... Foi bobagem achar que podia ignorar isso – Sora confessa encarando Tai com um sorriso sincero.

– Eu também gosto mesmo de você, gosto muito. É muito bom saber que você sente a mesma coisa... – Tai responde abraçando-a carinhosamente.

– É verdade, eu também fico feliz por isso...

– Sabe, acho que estamos esquecendo uma coisa...

– E o que é?

– Temos que oficializar a nossa relação – Tai diz segurando as mãos de Sora entre as suas – Você quer ser minha namorada, Sora?

– Sim, Tai. Eu quero ser a sua namorada – ela responde sorrindo animadamente, para em seguida beijá-lo novamente.

Durante o jantar, fica evidente o clima de romance entre Tai e Sora, apesar dos olhares de desaprovação de Yume e Matt, que não são sequer percebidos pelo feliz casalzinho.

– Até que enfim vocês resolveram se acertar! – Mimi comenta depois do jantar, quando ela, Izzy, Sora e Tai descem para a praia, aproveitando a brisa noturna.

– Já estava na hora, vocês dois são muito teimosos! – Izzy exclama apoiando a namorada.

– É, nós paramos de tentar evitar o inevitável... – Tai diz com um sorriso animado, abraçando Sora pela cintura.

– E agora estamos oficialmente namorando! – ela completa frisando bem a última palavra, demonstrando claramente sua satisfação.

– Isso é ótimo! Agora vocês não vão mais brigar, não é?

– Não, Mimi, Não vamos. Apesar de que pra nos entender nós tivemos que brigar... – Sora responde divertida.

– É, mas a reconciliação valeu a pena! - Tai exclama com um sorriso maroto.

– É muito bom ver que vocês estão felizes, apesar de que o Matt e a Yume não devem ter ficado nem um pouco contentes com isso... – Izzy comenta para a surpresa de Sora e Tai, que só agora se dão conta de que não disseram nada a Matt nem a Yume sobre seu relacionamento.

* * *

– Olha Tai, eu quero que você saiba que não aconteceu nada entre o Matt e eu, nós só almoçamos juntos – Sora explica a Tai logo depois de deixarem Izzy e Mimi e saírem à procura de Matt e Yume – Eu fiquei pensando em você o tempo todo...

– Eu imagino que sim porque eu também me senti assim enquanto estava com a Yume, e também não rolou nada mesmo... – Tai confessa parecendo aliviado.

– É bom saber disso...

– É mesmo... olha, a Yume ali na frente!

Eles vão até ela, que os encara com uma expressão um tanto fechada.

– Yume, você viu o Matt por aí? – Sora pergunta antes que Tai diga alguma coisa.

– Ele estava no saguão da última vez que eu o vi – Yume responde rispidamente.

– Obrigada, eu vou até lá falar com ele. Até depois, Tai – Sora se despede dando um rápido beijo em Tai.

– Até logo, Sora – Tai responde retribuindo o beijo – Olha, Yume, eu sinto muito, mas não podemos mais sair juntos – ele diz virando-se para Yume.

– Acho que isso já ficou bem claro, não é? – ela pergunta num tom irônico – Você e a Sora estão juntos agora?

– É, nós estamos sim. Na verdade, já estávamos juntos antes, só tínhamos nos desentendido, mas agora já estamos bem, definitivamente.

– Eu não entendo, você não gostava sequer de estar perto dela e agora... – Yume diz irritada.

– Agora as coisas mudaram, Yume – Tai interrompe-a seriamente – Eu estou apaixonado pela Sora e isso não vai mudar.

– Por quê? Tem algum problema comigo?

– Não, Yume, o problema não é você, sou eu. Eu me apaixonei de verdade pela Sora e só quero ficar com ela.

– Está bem, é uma pena que não tenha dado certo entre a gente... Bem, a gente se vê por aí, então – Yume diz com um sorriso um tanto forçado.

– Até mais! – Tai acena com a mão ao vê-la se afastar rapidamente.

* * *

– Oi, Matt. Eu preciso falar com você – Sora afirma aproximando-se de Matt.

– Claro, Sora. Do que se trata? – ele pergunta com uma falsa curiosidade.

– Bem, eu sinto te dizer, mas nós não podemos sair juntos de novo, Matt.

– Eu já esperava por isso... – ele diz sem emoção.

– Eu vi você com o Tai no terraço hoje cedo.

– Ah, bom... então você já sabe que nós estamos juntos, não é? – Sora pergunta um pouco sem graça.

– Sei sim, mas pra mim isso não faz o menor sentido! Eu achei que nós dois podíamos dar certo! – Matt exclama nervoso.

– Matt, eu sinto muito, é que...

– Por favor, seja sincera, Sora: tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

– Não, Matt! Você é um cara muito legal, gentil e...

– Então qual é o problema?

– O problema é que você não é o Tai... – Sora responde sinceramente, deixando Matt sem palavras por alguns instantes.

– É, você tem razão, eu não sou. E já que você prefere assim... que seja então – ele se conforma a contragosto e se vai, ainda resmungando palavras desconexas.

* * *

– E então, como foi que a Yume reagiu? – Sora pergunta a Tai quando se reúne a ele novamente, momentos depois.

– Não muito bem. E o Matt?

– Do mesmo jeito. Bom, já era de se esperar, não é?

– É, mas eles vão superar, você vai ver. O importante é que agora nós estamos juntos... e podemos curtir o resto das férias em grande estilo! – Tai afirma abraçando Sora pela cintura.

– Em estilo romântico, você quer dizer? – ela pergunta abraçando-o também.

– Pode apostar que sim... – ele responde beijado-a demoradamente.

* * *

Os dias se passam e todos continuam a curtir cada momento das férias intensamente. Agora que há mais um casal feliz, o clima de romance predomina a maior parte do tempo.

– Yolei, pela última vez, é só um passeio de barco! Não precisa levar tanta coisa! – Ken exclama impaciente, ao ver a namorada empurrando para ele uma bolsa enorme.

– Ah, Ken, seja bonzinho, vai... – Yolei pede fazendo biquinho – Nem está tão pesado assim!

– Está bem, eu levo, sabe que eu não consigo dizer não pra você...

Yolei retribui o sorriso de Ken, dando-lhe um beijo estalado.

– Ah, esses pombinhos! – Sora comenta aproximando-se deles.

– Olha só quem fala! – Yolei replica ao vê-la de mãos dadas com Tai.

– Isso mesmo. Até porque, mais grudados do que vocês dois, impossível! – Ken apóia, enquanto Sora e Tai dão risada um para o outro.

* * *

– Passear de barco é ótimo, é muito bom estar tão perto do mar... – Sora diz quando ela e Tai estão sozinhos do outro lado o convés.

– É mesmo... Esse barco é bem grande, não é? – Tai comenta observando as ondas que se forma com a passagem do barco.

– É sim, vê se não afunda esse igual fez com o helicóptero... – Sora afirma em um tom divertido.

– Obrigado por isso, Sora – Tai responde com ironia.

– Ah, seu bobo! Essa foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito... afinal, graças a isso nós pudemos ficar juntos... – ela diz abraçando-o carinhosamente.

– Por falar nisso, sabe que eu até cheguei a desejar que ninguém nos resgatasse da ilha? Assim nós íamos poder juntos e sozinhos pra sempre...

– Verdade? Nossa, isso ia ser incrível! Minha fantasia perfeita...

– É, mas acho que a gente ia acabar sentindo falta da civilização...

– E da tecnologia... Mas ainda que não tenhamos ficado presos na ilha pra sempre, nós ficamos lá tempo suficiente pra nos apaixonar... – Sora diz olhando nos olhos de Tai.

– É verdade... e isso já valeu a viagem toda... – ele responde com um sorriso meigo.

Ela o abraça forte, apesar de ambos estarem usando colete salva-vidas, e eles se beijam ardentemente, perdendo a noção de tudo à sua volta.

– Hey, vocês dois! Não deviam fazer isso em público! – Kari exclama em tom de reprovação, aproximando-se deles junto com Tk.

Sora e Tai interrompem o beijo, ficando um pouco sem graça com o comentário de Kari, enquanto Tk deixa escapar uma risadinha discreta.

– Quando começamos não estávamos em público... – Tai se defende displicentemente.

– Isso é verdade, a culpa foi de vocês que apareceram sem avisar! – Sora apóia com bom humor.

– Sei, é claro que sim... Mas falando sério, Sora, estou muito feliz por você ter se tornado minha cunhada – Kari diz com um sorriso amigável.

– Obrigada, Kari. Isso também me deixa feliz – Sora responde animada.

Eles ficam a observar o oceano, enquanto o barco se aproxima do alto-mar.

– Tai, olha só! – Sora exclama de repente, indicando um ponto mais a frente – São golfinhos!

– Puxa vida, é verdade! – Tai exclama ao ver um grupo de vários golfinhos nadando não muito distante do barco – Dessa vez eles estão mesmo aqui! – ele exclama tentando ver melhor – Não que da outra vez não estivessem! – ele acrescenta rapidamente ao ver o olhar de censura de Sora.

– Bom, se estavam ou não, isso não vem a ocaso agora. O que importa é que foi por causa deles que toda a nossa aventura começou... – ela responde sorrindo para ele ternamente.

– Isso mesmo. Salve os golfinhos! – Tai exclama com um sorriso maroto, dando um beijo estalado em Sora.

– Eles não têm jeito... – Tk comenta girando os olhos, num gesto divertido de impaciência.

* * *

Após o passeio de barco, restam poucos dias mais de férias para o grupo, que continua aproveitando bastante, seja em casais, como tem sido tão freqüente ultimamente, seja em pequenos grupos ou todos juntos. Curiosamente, Yume e Matt estão se tornando bastante próximos um do outro, talvez por estarem meio que "sobrando" a essa altura da viagem, o que é um fato realmente bom, uma vez que agora eles não estão mais "olhando feio" para Tai e Sora. E assim passam-se os dias e quando menos se espera, chega o último dia de férias.

Todos acordam bem cedo para curtir o belo dia de sol na praia, antes de arrumar as bagagens para viajar na manhã seguinte.

– Eu já estou com saudade daqui... essas férias foram incríveis! – Sora confessa ao caminhar pela praia com Tai ao entardecer.

– Forma mesmo, é uma pena que a gente tenha que ir embora... Mas quer saber? O dia ainda não acabou, ainda podemos fazer alguma coisa hoje, não é?

– É, que tal... um piquenique?

– Mas já é quase hora do jantar!

– Eu não quis dizer agora, pode ser mais tarde...

– Um piquenique noturno? Hum... diferente, mas é uma boa idéia, vamos fazer isso! – Tai concorda animado.

* * *

Mais tarde, bem mais tarde na verdade, Sora e Tai deixam o hotel e caminham pela praia, já um tanto deserta a essa hora, à procura de um bom lugar para fazer seu piquenique.

– Aqui parece ótimo! – Sora exclama parando em um ponto não muito distante do oceano, que está completamente deserto, iluminado pelo luar.

Depois de estender a toalha sobre a areia, ela e Tai sentam-se juntos, de frente para o mar.

– A noite está mesmo linda, não é?

– Está sim, está perfeita... Sabe, Tai, estar aqui agora me faz sentir como se ainda estivéssemos sozinhos na ilha...

– É verdade, o cenário é bem semelhante... – Tai concorda observando o lugar à sua volta – O mar, a areia, a lua cheia, as estrelas, só nós dois... é bastante familiar...

– Tudo perfeito... Que tal a gente comer agora?

– Ótima idéia!

Eles abrem a cesta que trouxeram e se servem de fatias de torta e refrigerante.

– Nossa, está mesmo deserto aqui! – Sora comenta quando terminam de comer.

– Acho que somos as únicas pessoas que pensaram em estar na praia a essa hora... e lanchando ainda por cima! – Tai responde guardando o que sobrou na cesta.

– Por falar em lanche, ainda tem algo pra gente beber – Sora afirma procurando algo na cesta – Aqui, suco de fruta! – ela completa exibindo duas caixinhas de suco – Eu estava te devendo um suco de tangerina, lembra?

– É verdade... acho que agora nós estamos quites – Tai responde num tom divertido, recebendo a caixinha de suco de tangerina que Sora lhe entrega – Você é incrível, eu te amo... – ele acrescenta com um sorriso carinhoso.

Sora o encara com uma expressão de surpresa. Quando seus olhares de encontram, ele mantém o sorriso e confirma o que deixou escapar momentos antes:

– É verdade... Nunca acreditei que pudesse sentir algo tão forte, mas você é... especial pra mim... eu amo você, Sora.

Emocionada ao ouvir as palavras de Tai, Sora o abraça repentinamente.

– Eu também te amo, Tai. Você me faz sentir tudo o que eu sempre sonhei... – ela diz olhando nos olhos dele, sorrindo docemente – Eu realmente amo você...

– Que bom que esclarecemos isso! – Tai exclama de um jeito maroto, pondo a caixinha de suco na toalha e abraçando Sora.

Eles se beijam de um jeito apaixonado, curtindo bem os momentos de romance; logo os beijos começam a ficar cada vez mais ardentes e as carícias mais atrevidas; então eles percebem que o "próximo nível" de sua relação está mais próximo do que nunca. Interrompendo os beijos por alguns instantes, eles se encaram por um momento, trocando um olhar significativo.

– Parece que estamos mesmo sozinhos aqui... – Tai sugere olhando à sua volta.

– Então devemos aproveitar a ocasião... – Sora diz com um tom de sensualidade na voz.

– Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo isso? – Tai pergunta com certa ansiedade.

Sora sorri e o beija demoradamente.

– Vou aceitar isso como um "sim"... – ele responde sorridente quando seus lábios de desencontram, e a abraça com vontade.

Eles continuam a beijar-se com paixão e desejo, enquanto começam a se livrar das roupas; quando Sora tira a camisa de Tai, ele a abraça e deita-se sobre ela, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, até que algo inesperado acontece:

– Oh, nossa! – Sora exclama, encarando Tai com uma expressão preocupada, enquanto ele a observa curioso, sem entender ao certo o que está havendo – Querido, tudo bem, não tem problema, isso acontece... está tudo bem... – ela diz meigamente, acariciando o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

– Ah! Não, não foi isso! É que você deitou por cima da caixa de suco... – Tai explica com um sorriso gentil, quando finalmente entende do que Sora estava falando.

– Ah... Graças a Deus! – ela exclama aliviada.

– Eu que o diga! – ele responde com bom humor.

(N/A: Não resisti e tive que colocar essa cena de "Friends" rsrs).

Depois desse pequeno "incidente", eles retornam ao clima intenso da paixão, trocando carícias ardentes e beijando-se com loucura. Tendo apenas o oceano, a Lua e as estrelas como testemunhas, ambos deixam-se levar pelo desejo e mergulham em um mar de sensações de puro delírio e paixão, tornando-se prisioneiros de seu amor no calor intenso da madrugada.

* * *

**Muito tempo depois, nas primeiras horas da alvorada...**

– Bom dia, meu amor... – Sora acorda Tai com um beijo suave, ainda recostada em seu peito.

– Bom dia, meu bem – ele responde retribuindo o beijo.

– Nem acredito que estou acordando com você...

– Pois é, essa noite foi incrível, não foi?

– Foi fantástica! Pena que a gente já tenha que ir embora... – Sora diz se levantando.

– Mas já? O sol ainda está nascendo... – Tai reclama ainda sonolento.

– Se a gente não voltar logo pro hotel é bem capaz que eles viajem sem a gente! – Sora exclama já apanhando a cesta.

– Eles não fariam isso... – Tai responde ficando de pé e dobrando a toalha – Foi bom a gente ter lembrado de se vestir antes de dormir, não é? Imagina se aparecesse alguém?

– Podíamos até ter sido presos! – Sora exclama dando risada.

– Teria sido o pior último dia de férias do mundo! – Tai responde acompanhando Sora na caminhada de volta.

– Ainda bem que não foi assim. Na verdade, foi o melhor de todos...

– Concordo plenamente com você, querida...

* * *

Já de volta ao hotel, o grupo se reúne para tomar café-da-manhã antes de viajar, e Tai e Sora são questionados sobre seu passeio noturno.

– Nós acordamos bem cedo e fomos dar uma volta na paria antes do café... – Sora explica displicentemente.

– Isso mesmo, pra nos despedir da praia! – Tai acrescenta, tentando aparentar o máximo de inocência possível.

– Claro, foi uma ótima idéia mesmo... – Mimi diz com um ar sarcástico, dando a entender que não ficou nada convencida com a história deles.

Os dois se entreolham e disfarçam um sorriso.

Depois do café, todos terminam de aprontar suas bagagens e se preparam para viajar.

– Essas férias foram inesquecíveis! Quem sabe a gente volte aqui no próximo verão... – Tai comenta já dentro do ônibus.

– Isso seria ótimo! – Sora exclama observando o litoral ficar para trás pela janela do ônibus – Engraçado...

– O quê?

– É incrível como a viagem de volta está sendo diferente da de ida...

– Está melhor agora, com certeza! Quem diria que as coisas mudariam tanto entre a gente, não é?

– É mesmo... Vai ver é verdade que os opostos se atraem... – Sora comenta recostando a cabeça no ombro de Tai.

– Pode ser, mas acho que nós não éramos tão opostos assim... – Tai diz virando-se para Sora e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

E assim eles seguem seu caminho de volta para casa, provando da melhor maneira que, assim como menta e canela, Tai e Sora também formam uma combinação perfeita, só precisavam de uma ajudinha do destino.

**FIM **

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente! Finalmente a fic chegou ao fim! Vou ficar com saudade porque essa foi uma das minhas fics preferidas, foi muito divertida de escrever; no começo achei que ia ser difícil fazer o Tai e a Sora brigarem, mas depois achei super legal. Espero que vocês também tenham curtido tanto quanto eu... Ah, e nos próximos dias vou colocar o epílogo, ok? Muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu, especialmente a Rayana Wolfer, Anaisa, Daniela Alex, Miki, Camy Hiwatari, Kitai Relena, Kawaii-Nique, Rodrigo VP e Aninha Inuzuka pelas reviews! _

_Muitas bjks e até a próxima! _

_Estelar _


	11. Epílogo: De volta ao começo

**Epílogo – De volta ao começo **

**No verão seguinte... **

O sol já brilha forte sobre a ilha deserta, quando um pequeno barco aproxima-se da praia.

– Foi uma idéia realmente maravilhosa vir até aqui hoje! – Sora exclama animada, ao pisar novamente na areia daquela praia.

– Eu falei que a gente ia voltar aqui, lembra? Além disso, hoje é um dia especial... – Tai afirma também descendo do barco e acompanhando Sora.

– Nosso aniversário... Dá pra acreditar que já estamos juntos há um ano?

– Impressionante, não é? E que melhor jeito de comemorar do que voltar aqui, onde tudo começou?

– É perfeito...

– Ah, por falar em comemoração, eu tenho um presente pra você! – Tai informa animado.

– Mas eu pensei que nós já tivéssemos trocado presentes...

– Claro, mas esse é especial... Só que eu só vou te dar no fim do dia, ao pôr-do-sol...

– Está bem, então; vou ficar morrendo de curiosidade até lá! Ahh... mas eu não trouxe mais nenhum presente pra você... – Sora diz um tanto chateada.

– Tudo bem, o que você disser quando receber o seu presente, vai ser o meu melhor presente... – Tai responde com ar misterioso.

Eles passam um ótimo dia na ilha, curtindo o sol na praia, nadando no mar calmo e relaxando à sombra das palmeiras, até que quando menos esperam, o céu começa a mudar de tons, passando de azul claro para alaranjado a levemente avermelhado.

– O sol já está se pondo... – Tai comenta observando o céu, sentado junto com Sora sob as árvores, próximos ao rio que corre na base da cachoeira – Vou buscar o seu presente, espera aqui um minuto, ok? – ele diz ficando de pé e dando um rápido beijo em Sora.

– Está bem. Não demore, estou curiosa! – ela exclama ao vê-lo se afastar, em direção a praia.

Sora espera pacientemente, ouvindo o som das árvores farfalhando ao vento, até que Tai retorna, alguns minutos depois.

– Pronto, vem comigo! – ele diz estendendo a mão para ela.

Sora segura a mão dele e o acompanha, ainda que sem entender muito bem o que está havendo.

– Sora, desde que nós estamos juntos eu tenho me sentido... incrível, melhor do que eu jamais me senti antes... – Tai diz enquanto se dirige com Sora até a praia – É inacreditável como as coisas aconteceram, mas os meus sentimentos por você são fortes e bastante pra que eu tenha certeza de que são eternos... – ele completa com um tom de ansiedade na voz.

– Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... – Sora começa a falar com um leve sorriso – Eu também me sinto muito bem com você, é maravilhoso podermos estar juntos... Eu te amo muito,Tai... ela diz apertando a mão dele com mais força.

– Eu também amo você, Sora. E é por isso que nós estamos aqui agora... – ele afirma parecendo um pouco nervoso ao soltar a levemente a mão dela.

Eles estão novamente pisando na areia, diante do oceano nitidamente azul. Sora observa a paisagem à sua frente e algo chama sua atenção: várias conchas estão espalhadas na areia, dispostas de modo a formar uma frase, cujo significado a deixa completamente sem ação:

"_Você quer se casar comigo?" _

– Sora...

Ela escuta Tai chamá-la e volta-se para ele, que a encara de um jeito carinhoso e, ajoelhando-se num gesto tradicional, faz a pergunta em voz alta:

– Sora... você quer se casar comigo?

Em um misto de surpresa e emoção, ela sorri suavemente para ele e responde:

– Sim, eu quero... quero muito!

– Eu te amo tanto... – ele diz se levantando e colocando um lindo anel de brilhantes no dedo de Sora.

– Eu também te amo, meu amor... – ela responde abraçando-o, emocionada.

Eles se entregam a um longo e apaixonado beijo, oficializando seu amor diante do belíssimo pôr-do-sol, sentindo-se prontos para embarcar nessa nova aventura, sua vida a dois, que promete ser ainda mais excitante do que suas últimas férias de verão.

* * *


End file.
